The Black Mamba
by LostInYourThoughts
Summary: Draco is pushed to his limits by his father and Voldemort and cracks. His body retreats to save himself, but at the same time potentially endangers everyone around him. A kind man takes him and cares for him as he waits for his mate to enter his life and completely change his life around.
1. Chapter 1

**Because this has just been sitting on my laptop and I should be studying for a test tomorrow.**

**Ready for this huge announcement? It is completed; 6 chapters I believe. Surprise! Ha it is a first. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this little thing. **

**I have some warnings for this chapter. It is graphic and rather dark; attempted rape, gore, and just all around nastiness. You have been warned so please proceed with caution!**

**This is dedicated to kitmistress. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing.**

Spit and bright red crimson blood dribbled down my chin as I let my head flop to the side and rest against the cold stone floor. I sighed in relief as the metal door slammed shut, and the silence permeated the room for a quick minute. The echoing footsteps that drifted down the hall had me breathing in and out in relief and despair. They had finally left. I was finally alone for a few minutes. I didn't even bother trying to lift my skinny skeleton body off of the cold floor; I knew that they would be back soon enough and only punish me for moving. Not that I had the energy to move anyways.

I had always thought that I had a good understanding of pain, but now I know that I never had an understanding of the concept of pain. I didn't know that if you twisted a muscle just the right way, it would make pain flood throughout your body and then if you twisted it hard enough it would make a sharp pain last for hours. I didn't know that if you put a special paste on a fresh cut, it would make your blood flow without stopping for hours. I didn't understand that there was a sense of fear and uselessness that you would get as you lay surrounded in your own pool of blood and feel your body slowly start to shut down from the lack of blood. I didn't know that not allowing someone the basic food and water could make the pain so much worse. But now I did. I understood pain well now.

I took a shaky breath in and felt my lungs seize at the movement. My throat was sore and each breath was a struggle. I couldn't even remember the last time that I had drunk even a small sip of water, and my mouth had long ago stopped producing body was just hanging on by a thread. I knew that I was going to die soon, but I didn't care. I would rather die than serve a monster.

The door clicked open, and two heavy distinct footsteps approached my fallen body. I recognized one as my father's for he was the one that came to visit me the most, but the other was a mystery to me.

"Well Draconius, has your father managed to change your mind?" I sure as hell recognized the voice now; it was the very man that I was refusing to submit myself too. It was the man that wanted me to be his personal sex slave, but I was a Malfoy and I was no ones' bitch, especially when they were the Dark Lord.

"Unfortunately, no he hasn't." I whispered not able to speak any louder. My voice was raspy and my throat felt like someone had poured acid on my vocal cords.

Voldemort tutted in disappointment, "Well, that is just too bad; I really was looking forward to having you. Your body is simply exquisite." He ran a hand over my broken and battered body and I shivered in disgust wanting to move away but not able to.

"You will never have me," I chocked out feeling something in my throat break open and start to bleed. I swallowed the blood, feeling a little relief at the wetness and coolness that the blood provided.

The Dark Lord leaned over and lifted his hand to my mouth. With one finger his wiped at the blood that had managed to escape from my mouth and then lifted it to his mouth. I watched with disgust as his tongue came out and lapped at the bright red crimson blood that stained his finger.

He hummed in enjoyment and contentment, and then turned to my father. "Lucius, your son had the most delicious tasting blood. Come try some," He said with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Voldemort reached with one hand and propped open my mouthand then stuffed his other hand into my mouth, almost chokingme immediately. I gagged as his fingers pressed deep into my throat. Tears sprang to my eyes and my nose started to run as I struggled to breathe. I meekly tried to move, turning my head to get away from the fingers that were choking me and the hand that held my jaw open, but it was useless. I was too weak and Voldemort was too strong.

"Lucius, did you not teach the boy to deep throat? He should not be gagging this bad." Voldemort said as he looked momentarily over his shoulder, and then focused back on coating every inch of his fingers in my blood.

"I ordered the items that he could practice on a while ago my Lord, but they have yet to get here because I had to order through a muggle shop. Hopefully they will be here soon so that he will learn to stop gagging," Lucius said respectfully as he passively watched his son being manhandled.

Voldemort hummed, but didn't say anything. He finally retracted his fingers from my throat and looked at them with glee shining in his eyes. I wanted to throw up. His fingers were bright red, the crimson blood running down his long, spidery fingers and onto his hand before it disappeared entirely into the sleeve on his shirt. There was so much blood. I didn't know how much more I could losebefore my body would run out. I had lost so much already that I didn't know how there was any left in my body.

He lifted his blood stained hand to his mouth and began to lick at his hand with an eager tongue. I managed to make my head loll away; I didn't want to watch him devour my blood like some kind of starving animal. He was an animal. A monster. I could still feel snot and tears running down my face. I had been broken thoroughly and completely. I closed my eyes in acceptance. Everything hurt; muscles that I didn't even know that I had hurt. Pain resonated everywhere, and it wouldn't go away. I wanted to get away, but I knew that I couldn't. I was too weak, and my magic was exhausted trying to keep me alive. I was going to die here. My own father was going to kill me because I wouldn't agree to fuck his Lord.

I laid still and passive as I heard Voldemort finish licking at his hand. I didn't even flinch as the monster placed his hand on my chest and felt my broken ribs. I didn't let loose a whimper of pain nor did I cry out when he pressed down, hard, on them. I just laid there, accepting and ready to die. I knew that the moment he came into the room, he was going to kill me because I was the one thing that he wanted, but could never have fully. His hand started to move all over my chest, circling my nipples where he would pull and twist them viciously before moving down to press on a broken rib with a maniacal laugh always escaping his mouth. I hoped that he would push one of them hard enough to pierce a major artery so that this would be over already.

"Lucius, will you hand me your wand?" Voldemort said as he started to trail his hand lower and lower, still pushing painfully on my broken bones. My eyes snapped wide open as he wrapped his hand around my limp member and gave it a hard squeeze. I growled in my head and tried to squirm away. He could torture me, make me feel pain as much as he wanted, but he could no touch me like that. I was not his fucking bitch.

I felt my magic flair as the Dark Lord squeezed me again and started to stroke me. He moved his other hand from my chest where it had been holding me down, and used it to pry apart my legs. I tried to hold them closed, but he had them opening right up with a simple push on my broken bones. He moved in between my legs and held my legs open with his knees. I shivered in disgust as his eyes hungrily devoured my body spread open.

"I know that you are enjoying this Draconius. After all, your father did and you are so much like your father," His voice said as he trailed his hands up my thighs and started grabbing and stroking my member and balls. He reached up with one hand and took the wand that my father presented to him, and with a simple flick of the wand I was chained to the cold ground with my hands above my head, stretching my chest and torso up, and my legs were bent up to my chest but spread open. I accidentally let out a whimper of pain when the movement caused my broken ribs to protest.

"No, no," I murmured hoarsely as I shook my head when I felt a finger start to press at my entrance. I did not want this;I wanted to die. He could not have me; I would not let him have me!

"I told you, Draconius, that I would have you. I have decided out of the goodness of my heart that I will not kill you, but instead bond with you so that you have no choice but to obey me. You will want to be my fuck toy after this, Draconius. You will be begging for my cock to fill up your arse; for my cum to fill your channel and then run down your legs; for my hands to stroke and tease you. You will be begging me to fuck you every single time that I see you. You will be mine," Voldemort said menacingly as he pointed his wand at my limp member and whispered a spell.

I screamed as my member was flooded with blood, becoming fully erect in a matter of seconds.

"Such a good boy," Voldemort said as he stroked my now hard member with hard fingers. His nails painfully cut into my soft skin as he continued to run his fingers over my member. "He is almost as responsive as you Lucius."

"No, no…" I whispered as loud as I could, meekly shaking my head as I struggled to make my weak body move; the more that I struggled though the more that Voldemort got excited, and the more that he pulled on my member. I felt something building inside me; a pressure of sorts. It was building in my chest making it very difficult to breathe when you already couldn't breathe very well from broken ribs. It was expanding too fast though. I started to hyperventilate as the pressure continued to build, and it felt like my chest was going to explode.

I heard the rustle of clothes, and flopped my head over to see that the Dark Lord was removing his clothes with my father helping him by untying his shoes and then kissing his bare feet.

"You will be rewarded for your service Lucius. You have been such a good boy for giving me your son," Voldemort said as he placed a hand on blonde hair belonging to Draco's father.

"No, no…" I murmured as a little bit of blood gurgled from my throat. I didn't want this to happen. He was just supposed to kill me. I was not supposed to live through the night. I didn't want to have the man be intimate with me. I would not bond with the monster. The pressure in my chest, if possible, expanded more.

He walked towards me and stood over my trembling body while my father looked on with a blank face. I hoped that my father would burn in hell for doing this to me; he was my father. He should be protecting me from danger, not giving me to one of the most dangerous men alive. The pressure seemed to be oozing out to the rest of my limbs now; it was covering my body like a blanket.

My body started to shake as Voldemort knelt down by my arse and slowing trailed his hand over my cheeks. He cupped my cheeks and I tried to shift my hips away; I didn't want this. I wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

"You look so beautiful laying here completely broken and covered in your own blood. I am going to enjoy this," Voldemort said as he moved one of his hands away from my cheek and moved it towards his own fully erect member. He gave it a few strokes and I watched as he threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. He shook his head, and then refocused, guiding his member to my entrance. He brushed his tip against my pucker, his pre-cum making a wet sensation that had me shivering and wincing in disgust. He pressed the tip of his cock against the puckered opening, and when his cock started to stretch my opening to unbelievable widths, the pressure inside my body exploded.

I screamed as my body was contorted and shoved about like I was being folded in half. I felt like I was flying through the air, but I was so disoriented and confused that I had no idea where I was going or what was happening. I landed on the ground with a sick thud; something else probably broke. Dazed, I look around but couldn't focus on anything. Shapes, color, and objects seemed to all flow together as I continued to look up trying to see something that I recognized. I froze, why was I looking up?

I blinked my eyes and my tongue flickered out of my mouth, tasting the air. Tasting the air? _What the fuck? Why did I taste the air?_ My tongue flickered out again, and I felt a shot of amusement when I realized that I could literally taste panic and fear in the air. _What in the world is making people panic so much?_ I thought to myself as I flicked my forked tongue out again, and moved my scaly body a little. _Holy great Salazar, I am a bloody snake!_ I moaned in my head as pain shot through every inch of my scaly body. _How in the world do I get myself into these situations? At least I am away from my insane father and even insaner Voldemort. And they will never be able to find me because they don't know my animagus!_ I wanted to scream in happiness, but soon realized that I couldn't. I guess that I managed to open my mouth though showing off every inch of my terrifying form. _I really need to look at myself in a mirror to see what is so damn scary._

"If you want to live, do not move an inch," I heard someone murmur to all of the individuals that were close by. I must have somehow landed in a very public place. I shifted my body again when I saw someone take a step out of the corner of my eyes. I snapped my head around and hissed, opening my mouth wide in warning, but moving my body that fast caused pain to ripple throughout my body once again. I hissed in pain showing my fangs filled with deadly venom as my small scaly body throbbed with pain.

The more that I moved, the more that my body reacted to the situation; my tongue was able to tell me that fear now dominated every person around me. It heavily permeated the air around me; my body was automatically going into a defensive mode, and the more that the people feared me, the more that I started to fear for my life. _Are they going to kill me?_ I thought to myself as I shifted my body uneasily, curving into a coil with my small head resting on my large, circular, scaly body staring at the individuals that surrounded me. In the back of my head, I knew that this position would allow me to intimidate my prey and to strike easily if they got too close for comfort. Pain was pounding throughout my body, but I didn't dare stretch into a more comfortable position in case someone decided to step on me.

"Someone get the guy from the snake shop for god's sake!" A woman screeched as she stared frightened at my body. She was further away from me than most people, but she was still scared for her life. Her pupils were wide with a layer of sweat starting to appear on her skin. It was weird that I could now taste all of these observations. Personally I didn't know why they were so scared; I mean it wasn't like I was going to attack anyone. She looked at me like I was the reincarnation of the devil or something. Or at least I thought that I wasn't going to attack, but then again, there was a man to my right that was getting awfully close.

I reared my head back and opened my mouth wide, hissing dangerously as the man continued to get closer and closer. _Stupid man thinking that he can get close to me!_ I followed the man with my eyes and head as he shifted back and forth, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet.

"Get the god damn snake already Russ!" An angry voice said. I hissed in response and coiled my body tighter. I wasn't going to be taken anywhere; the man could go and fuck himself for all that I cared.

"This is a magical Black Mamba Henry! Give me a little time unless you want to be taking me to St. Mungo's, and paying for very expensive anti-venom that might not even work! You know that these damn snakes have different potency of venoms depending on how much magic is in their bodies," The man in front of me, Russ, said with annoyance coloring his tone. His eyes never left my form, and neither did mine, even though he was talking with another man, Henry apparently.

"Alright, alright just hurry it up a little bit so that these people can calm the fuck down and we can leave," Annoying Henry said again with impatientness clouding his voice. _Damn, that man is annoying. I would bite him just to get him to shut up. _I said to myself as I continued to stare at Russ in front of me, and flicker my tongue in and out. I wanted to smirk in amusement when I saw Russ murmuring to himself about disrespectful brats that thought they knew about snakes better. Apparently my lack of hissing indicated that the man could come closer because he took a step. I eyed him warily, and hissed in warning when he took another cautious step towards me. He was finally close enough for me to taste his presence, and I baulked when I tasted other snakes and reptiles all over his body. Obviously some scaly critters found his presence soothing and wanted. I wasn't sure if I was one of them yet.

"You are a beautiful snake little one," Russ murmured to me as he stared hard trying to gauge me, "Where did you come from? I could never imagine someone wanting to get rid of you. You are so beautiful."

I let my tongue flicker out again, and held it out longer so that I could get a better perception of the man. He was afraid of me, but it wasn't an all consuming fear; it was like he was in awe of me, but at the same time didn't want to frighten me and cause me to harm someone. He was also respecting the need for distance that I obviously wanted. He was a smart man. And there was the bonus of being told that I was a beautiful snake; it made me want to preen. I let my body relax a little, and watched as Russ relaxed a little bit too, but was still very cautious as he took a small step forward. I eyed him, but made no move to attack or hiss.

"Oh yes such a beautiful snake."

It was a like a dance. Russ would take a step forward, pause, deterring my mood and allowing me to adjust to his presence, before taking another small step. All the while he was murmuring complete nonsense about my beautiful form. It was quite entertaining and amusing to say the least. I still couldn't believe that I had struck so much fear into so many people simply by being in the area. My thoughts shifted back to the situation at hand when Russ lifted his foot. I tensed and bared my fangs a little when Russ took another step and was only about two feet from me. _Too close!_ My mind shouted. Russ wisely took the step back and waited. He made no movement as I stared at him.

We simply stared at each other for a few minutes. No one moved. Russ sighed and looked away from me for the first time. He shook his head at someone behind me. I knew in that minute that Russ wasn't going to take any more steps; he was going to wait for me to make the first move. He was a smart man. He was one that I respected.

I uncoiled my body, trying to ignore the pain that once again filled my body, and slowly moved towards the man. Gasps and screams of fright filled the air as I moved, but Russ knew that I wasn't going to attack. He bravely, or stupidly in my opinion, knelt down onto the ground and laid his hand, palm up, onto the ground. I slowly slithered towards the warm flesh that was in front of me, unconsciously going a little faster when I realized that I was cold. My tongue flicked against his hand when I arrived, and Russ didn't even flinch which made me respect him a little bit more.

I hummed in my head a little at the taste and the warmth that was emitting from his palm was all consuming. I started to move again, finding my way in between his sleeve and arm, slithering up his arm loving the warmth that was now permeating my broken and battered cold body. I made my way all the way up his arm and around his neck, then stopped and let my head rest on his collarbone. I hadn't realized that I was such a big snake until I let my body stretch out all over Russ's body. My tail was wrapped around his wrist a couple of times with the very end sticking out of his sleeve end, and my head was dangling down by his collarbone. I would estimate that I was a seven to eight foot long snake. I smirked to myself and let my head gently brush against the man's collarbone, nudging him to get moving. I wanted to get away from this noisy place.

"Good job man!" Someone yelled in relief.

"Oh thank you!" A woman yelled, relief coloring her tone.

"Lets get this little one back to the shop why don't me Henry?" Russ said wisely as he maneuvered the men and women that went to try to pat his back in congratulations.

"Of course boss. Back off everyone! We need to get through!" Henry yelled as he started to make his way through the parting crowd.

My body absorbed the shocks of the steps that Russ took as he started to walk carefully through the crowd, nodding at the relieved people. I relaxed even further when Russ reached up with one hand and gently placed it on my hurt body. My tongue flicked against his skin.

"What happened to you little one? I am going to need to heal you. I hope that you are willing to cooperate with me," Russ murmured to me as he stroked me through the fabric of his shirt. I nudged his collarbone again letting him know that I wasn't completely broken, and let my head flop back down exhausted. I knew that I would be safe with this man. He would heal me and protect me. He was a smart man after all.

**So what are we thinking? Let me know so that I can procrastinate a little bit more :)**

**Lost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone!**

**Here is chapter 2; no warnings. Or at least I don't think there are any warnings...**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing. **

**Enjoy :)**

I hummed in satisfaction as I swallowed the fat rat whole, the twitching of the rat's legs giving my esophagus a little tickle that I thoroughly enjoyed feeling. I let my tongue flick out, tasting the lasting effects of the rat's skin and fur on my scales. Once again I hummed with contentment at the fullness of my stomach. Turning my head towards the small pond of water, I lapped a little at the water before slithering back over to the warming lamp that hung above the left half of my cage. I had come to love that heating lamp; it was by far the best addition to my new home. It was a nice little home with its sandy, rocky bottom that allowed me to climb up and down a little depending on where I was located in the cage. My long and large body would not fit in the small crooks and crannies that were available in the cage rocks, but that didn't stop me from trying. There was one particular valley in between two rocks below the heating lamp that I loved. I could curl my entire body in the small space, making me feel safe and warm. I loved my new home. I was loved, feed, and care for. Who in the hell wouldn't like that?

There was also the fact that Russ almost always left the cage top open so that I could leave my cage at any time that I wanted. Usually I could be found on Russ's shoulders because that was my favorite place to perch when I wasn't in my cage. Today, unfortunately, I could leave my cage because today was the day that all of the Hogwarts students were getting their supplies and Russ didn't want me to get hurt by some "idiotic kid with no sense of responsibility or self preservation." Russ's words exactly. The man never ceased to amuse me. He was very protective of me. After all, he had seen all of the damage that had been done to my body when he rescued me from the mob of crazy people. He was the only one that I would let anywhere near me. No one else in the snake shop could get anywhere near my cage; I would hiss and threaten to bite their head off if they got too close. Sometime, if my mood was well enough, Henry was able to get somewhat near me, but I sure as hell didn't let him touch me.

I flicked my tongue out as I coiled my body tight under the warm light, letting out a sigh as my scales absorbed the warm light and heated my cold body. It was good to be a snake. Much better than my old life; I had never been this content in my old life. I never had the time to enjoy the little things in life, and now I seemed to be enjoying them all the time, though the first day that I was brought back to the store was interesting enough to last me a lifetime of laughs.

_Russ cooed, "Such a pretty, pretty snake," at me as rough and calloused hands laid my hurt body down on the table inside the shop with great care. I lazily let my tongue flicker out and taste the air for danger; I found none, but my body hurt all over so I was still very cautious and weary. Where once the pain was a dull reminder, it was now a sharp and throbbing pain that resonated everywhere. Every small movement or twitch of a muscle had me wincing in pain. _

"_Henry, make sure to get some of that…" Russ called over his shoulder as he waved his wand over my battered and broken body cataloging the damage. I was wary around anyone with a wand, but I knew that I had to trust Russ with the wand if I wanted to get better. Slowly as the minutes past by and my body began to hurt less and less as the healing spells did their magical work, I allowed my tired body to relax. I just wanted to curl up into a coil and fall asleep; I flicked my forked tongue out again and let my body go lax when I tasted nothing out of the ordinary. And that was when Russ's wand lightly touched the scales on my back. Immediately I tensed up and was ready to strike faster than Russ could say, "holy fucking Salazar Slytherin." _

_Russ snapped his wand and hand back as fast as he could, but I had already turned around and struck in fear. Two tiny holes appeared on Russ's pinky finger. I coiled my body tight and watched with my neck flap open, as the man stared at his finger for a second with wide eyes before jumping into action. _

"_Shit! Henry, call St. Mungo's!" Russ screamed as he grabbed his wand and cast a spell to keep the venom in his blood from traveling in his system. I hoped the spell would work and keep the venom from traveling, but Russ knew that he knew nothing about the potency of my bite. I felt myself deflate and guilt filled my scaly body; I didn't mean to cause the man harm. The wand had just bloody scared the hell out of me, and my body had reacted accordingly. _

"_What?" Henry yelled as he ran through the doorway wide eyed and with his wand out. _

"_The snake bit me which is my own damn fault, but anyways you need to fucking call St. Mungo's; we have to go now!" Russ said as he grabbed a piece of string off of a shelf and started to wrap it around his finger, hoping that it would help to stop the spread of venom. Henry turned and ran off to firecall St. Mungo's without another word while I watched Russ race around the small room swallowing anti-venom potions as fast as he could to try to counteract my venom. Russ could already feel the venom destroying his nerves, tissue, and muscle in his finger, and his finger was swelling and turning a dark, angry purple color rapidly. I watched as the man's finger grew before my eyes; I had no idea that my venom was that poisonous. This is awesome and sad, I thought to myself. _

_I laid my head down on my scaly body and felt the guilt wash through me like a tidal wave; it was my fault and there was nothing that I could do about it to help. I lifted my head quickly as a passing and usually irregular thought registered in my mind. Maybe I could help after all. I opened my mouth wide, hissing as loud as I could, but it was useless. Russ couldn't hear me over the racket that he was making or he simply chose not to pay attention. I hissed again, my throat vibrating as I tried to get Russ's attention. He still didn't hear me. I uncoiled my body, huffing in frustration in my head and grumbling about deaf snake tamers, as I slithered down the table's leg. _

_Russ was lifting another anti-venom potion to his mouth when he felt something wrap around his ankle and start to climb up. He looked down, frightened as he saw the long Black Mamba snake wrapped around his leg. Russ froze, holding his body perfectly still as the snake continued to climb higher and higher; the beautiful snake wrapped its tail around Russ's waist as it wrapped its upper body around Russ's arm and putting its head right by the bite wound. _

_Russ chocked out a sob as the snake opened its mouth and moved to strike Russ's soft skin again. Amazingly the snake stopped, and turned its head to look at Russ intelligently. Its silver eyes sparkled with knowledge and awareness. The snake stared at Russ for a second more before turning its head and opening its mouth again. The fangs were long and shiny from the venom that covered the sharp needles. Russ gasped and held his breathe as he felt the snake's forked tongue flicker against his skin. He closed his eyes as the snake struck forward and sank its fangs into his flesh. Russ knew in that moment that his passion for snakes was going to kill him; his mother had always said that they were going to turn on him one day, but he had hoped that it would be later when he was much, much older. _

_Russ waited for the sharp pain of more venom entering his body to come, but it never did. He opened one eye and watched in amazement as the snake throat contracted as though it was swallowing something. He opened the other eye as he saw his finger start to go down, the purple tinge to his skin leaving with the swelling. The snake swallowed a few more times before lifting its head and pulling its fangs out of his skin with a sick pop. Russ watched with wide eyes as the snake then laid its head on his now healed finger, covering the holes with its scales as if it was saying sorry. Then it retreated from his arm and wrapped itself around his neck, laying its head by his collarbone. _

_Russ was still staring at his finger in amazement when Henry and a healer came crashing into the room. The healer had the strongest anti-venom potion available in her hand, but Russ made no movement to get it. The healer uncorked the potion and held it out for Russ to grab._

_Henry yelled when he saw that Russ wasn't moving, "Take the god damn potion Russ! We don't have time for you to just stand there!"_

_Russ looked up and intelligently said, "Huh?"_

"_Oh dear, it has progressed further than we could predict," The healer said as she moved quickly to force the potion down Russ's throat. _

"_Just hold on one second now!" Russ exclaimed as he threw his head back to avoid having the potion poured down his throat. Henry gasped as he saw the long silver and black snake wrapped tightly around Russ's neck, holding on so that it didn't fall off. Henry lurched forward and grabbed the healer's arm, pulling her back into safety. _

"_The god damn snake is around his neck! How are we going to get him the potion now!" Henry exclaimed as he looked around wildly for something that could remove the snake from Russ's neck. The healer watched with worried eyes as the clock continued to click; every second allowing the venom to destroy her patient's body further. _

"_Great slithering Salazar!" Russ said exasperated as he pushed a tired hand through his hair, "I am okay Henry. The venom…"_

"_No you are not Russ!" Henry exclaimed interrupting Russ, "You just had a magical Black Mamba bite you! You are most certainly not fucking okay!"_

"_If you wouldn't interrupt me then you would be able to find out that the snake sucked the venom out of my system when you went to go get the healer. See look," Russ said as he held out his hand and turned it so both could see the bite mark. The healer sighed in relief and Henry chocked when he saw that Russ's hand was indeed looking much better. _

"_What…How…Huh?" Henry managed to get out. His face was completely screwed up in a confused pose and his hands were shaky from the adrenaline that was pumping through his body. _

"_The snake, it seems, has removed the venom that it put in Mr. Brooks' body," the healer said as she walked past a thoroughly confused Henry and grabbed the extended hand. She turned it over to each side, examining the skin and poking and prodding every inch to make sure that no damage was permanent. The healer murmured to herself about healthy looking skin and puncture bite marks as Russ let down an annoyed snake and Henry sat himself down in a chair after turning on a lamp for more light. "You are a lucky one sir. Not many magical snakes would do that," The healer said as she nodded to herself in satisfaction and reached into her bag to get some gauze. Carefully she wrapped a gauze wrap around his unswollen and venom free finger easily, "You probably are now immune to most snakes' venom now as well. That snake has given you a great gift indeed." The healer continued to prattle on about the effects that could occur, but Russ paid no attention. He just looked at the long black and silver snake that was lying contently under the heat lamp that Henry had turned on. _

"_Animals are certainly a mystery sometimes," Russ said as the healer finished wrapping his hand._

_Henry snorted, "You could say that again. This guy is going to be a little devil though. I can just tell. Salazar, help us with the little devil." Henry let his head fall back and hit the back of the chair as Russ smiled. _

Tap, tap, tap! A pudgy finger hit the side of my glass cage. _Who dares disrupt my sleep?_ I asked myself as I lifted my head up from my coiled form and glared at the fat boy that dared disrupt my sleep. _Annoying children thinking that it is funny to knock on glass and wake me up. Come on little boy, just put your hand in here and see if you find it funny when I bite you_, I hissed as my tongue flickered in and out fast and my neck flap opened ominously.

"Timmy!" A woman screeched as the boy continued to tap at my glass, "Get away from that evil snake! It will probably bite you! Disgusting things snakes are, and so dangerous. I don't want anything to hurt you my little Timmy-Whinny." Immediately the boy backed away and glared at my reptilian form. Oh how I wanted to sneer in disgust as the pudgy cheeks on the boy turned bright red from his glare. _Disgusting child_, I thought as I hissed once again and then laid myself back down to try to fall back asleep. I really didn't want to get too worked up over the boy, but for some reason that woman saying that I was evil really irked me and made my cold blood boil. I was a snake for heavens sake. That didn't make me evil automatically! I knew that magical snakes had a bad rep because of all of the wizards that had been killed by one, but seriously, if you respect us, we will respect you. We don't just go around killing wizards for fun. And I was a beautiful snake not an ugly and disgusting one. _Stupid woman_, I hissed.

Tap, tap, tap! The pudgy boy came back and hit my glass in spite. Thoroughly annoyed I raised myself up and hissed menacingly, my fangs flashing and my neck flap opening like I was going to strike. _Come here little boy, I just want a little taste of you. Just a little bitty taste. _I chuckled when the boy ran off screaming for his mother.

* * *

Harry Potter was pissed off. _God damn know-it-all Hermonie and jealous bastard Ron, _Harry thought to himself as he clicked his tongue ring against his front teeth in frustration and then ground his teeth heavily together to try to reign in his anger. It didn't help. He stomped down Diagon Alley, his tight leather pants and shirt stuck against his skin as he moved through the crowed alley with ease and his black army boots clanking against the ground. _I swear, sometime I just want to strangle them. Thinking that they know what is best for me! I am my own person. I can make my own fucking decisions thank you very much. If I want to get my nipples pierced then I will damn well get my fucking nipples pierced!_ Harry growled and watched as a few witches scampered out of the way with frightened looks sprayed on their faces. _Good, _Harry thought as he turned the corner and wandered into Knockturn Alley. He, of course, knew where he was going and what he wanted done and by god no one was going to stop him.

Harry could understand where the two were coming from though. He knew that they were concerned about him and the changes that he had made recently, but they sure as hell didn't need to lock him in his room! Harry suppressed a shiver as he thought back to his days at the Dursleys. He was just glad that Molly Weasley had finally raised enough cane and Dumbledore had succumbed to her wishes of allowing Harry to stay at the Burrow; it was much better than living with his so called muggle family.

Shaking his head, Harry refocused on the task at hand and walked to the piercing and tattoo shop that he had gotten his tongue pierced at earlier in the summer. He placed his hand on the door handle and waited for the shop to scan his magic, the tickling feeling that radiated in his chest making Harry chuckle. He hummed quietly to himself waiting for the shop to finish confirming his identity, and smiled when the door opened with a click.

"Greg! Where are you ya bastard?" Harry called out as he stepped through and pulled the door closed behind him. He glanced around the familiar shop, and breathed in deeply closing his eyes as a feeling of safeness overcame him. For some reason he had come to love the smell of alcohol, ink, and a musky cologne smell that belonged to his tattoo artist.

"Hold on one damn second! I do have other customer besides you short stuff," Greg called out from where ever he was. Harry assumed that he was in a back room giving someone a new tattoo or piercing. Harry snorted and looked around for a chair to sit in. He sighed as he spied one sitting in the corner, but Greg's snake, Ebony, had made her claim and Harry knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to sit in it. Ebony could be a bitch when she wanted too.

_Hello beautiful. How are you today?_ Harry hissed in parseltongue as he crouched down beside the chair and stroked the green python lightly. Harry watched with amusement as Ebony stretched out like a cat and yawned widely.

_Hello speaker. I am well. _Ebony said as he pushed her head into his warm hand. Ebony, of course, didn't ask how Harry was, but Harry was used to it; Ebony was after all a very selfish snake that didn't care about others. None the less, Greg adored her, and Ebony had managed to worm her way into Harry's heart as well. _Make sure you ask Master about what he wants to show you later on. He will most likely forget. _Ebony hissed as she removed her head from Harry's hand, and coiled her body tighter.

Harry chuckled and thanked Ebony who simply hissed in response and promptly fell asleep. Harry stood up out of his crouch and turned around to face Greg when he heard the man's heavy steps from one of the back rooms. A small petite woman came out first and Greg shortly followed a few steps back; he was blabbering on about caring for the piercing properly and making sure that if an infection was to get into the piercing that she needed to come back immediately. The woman nodded, but Harry could tell that she was getting impatient. Finally, Greg finished his monologue; the woman paid and left the shop as quickly as she could before Greg could start to talk again.

"Hey short stuff!" Greg called as he came towards Harry. Greg called Harry short stuff for some reason even though Harry towered over Greg small frame. It was quite funny to look at the different men. Harry was over six foot tall while Greg was a miniscule five foot four inches. Harry had pitch black hair that was a complete mess on top of his head while Greg's blonde hair hung silkily onto his shoulders and there was also the fact that he had blue highlights. Harry only had one piercing which was the one in his tongue while Greg had at least five on each ear and a snakebite piercing in his bottom lip; Harry was also sure that the man had more piercings elsewhere. Harry wore tight leather clothes that showed off his muscular figure while Greg wore big shirts that hung off his small frame. Harry was at the tender age of sixteen while Greg was in his early twenties; he wouldn't tell Harry his age for some reason. Harry would always call him a girl when he whined about his age. Despite their difference, for some reason, they had become fast friends.

"Hey Greggy," Harry said as he picked the man up off the ground for a hug. Harry laughed when he saw Greg's pout as he set the man down.

"Harrrrry!" Greg whined, "You know that I hate that nickname!"

"And that is why, Greggy, I call you that," Harry said as he smirked at Greg's face; the man really was adorable. "Honey, you should know by now that the puppy dog face doesn't work on me."

Greg stomped his foot and murmured under his breath for a second, "Fine. Not that I am not happy to see you, but what do you want short stuff?"

Harry ruffled the man's hair knowing that it would piss him off, "I want another piercing."

Greg glared at Harry and turned around waving his hand so that Harry would follow, "Oh really? And you just decided to stop in without checking to make sure that I had the piercing, the equipment, and that I wasn't with a customer?"

"Errr…Yes that sounds about right," Harry said sheepishly.

Greg snorted and shoved the door to his office open. Harry trailed into the room like a puppy following his master, "It is a good thing that I am so fond of you short stuff. Okay what do you want?" Greg sat down in the leather chair behind his desk and laid his head on the back of the chair.

Harry plopped down in the comfy chair that took up the space in front of Greg's desk that he never used. He blushed a little and simply said, "Nipples."

Greg lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at a blushing Harry. He was amused to see the kid so embarrassed about getting his nipples pierced. Greg snorted and smiled a little, letting Harry know that it was okay when the youngster finally managed to get enough confidence to meet his eyes. "Okay well do you want to do this now or later?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you think Greggy?"

"Hey now! I am going to be the man with a needle piercing your nipple so be nice. You don't want me to accidentally make the needle slip a little," Greg teased as he stood up and wandered out of the room knowing that Harry would follow. They walked into Greg's work room and Harry sat down in the chair automatically. He watched as Greg opened and closed random drawers, pulling out small plastic bags out of each. "I have to do this the muggle way because… Well hell I don't know why. I just do. I can heal the suckers for you after though since you are still underage for magic use."

Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous, "Will…Will it hurt a lot?" Harry asked warily.

Greg quickly spun around and gave Harry a sympathetic smile, "No short stuff it won't hurt that bad. Your tongue piercing will be worse than this; the clamp is the worst part, I promise." Harry nodded and relaxed knowing that Greg was telling the truth. Harry watched as Greg pulled on rubber gloves and started opening the plastic bags, pulling out clamps, a needle, and two small barbells.

Greg turned around when he was done and popped the glove loudly, smirking evilly he asked, "Are you ready for your examination now?" Harry snorted and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. Ebony told me that you had something to show me?" Harry asked as Greg came closer with the tray of all things evil.

"Oh yeah!" Greg exclaimed as he set down the tray and sat down on a spiny stool, "I really love that snake. I want you to meet my friend Russ. He just got bit by this magical Black Mamba snake and lived. It is freakin' awesome because now he is immune to any kind of snakes' venom now. I want to get bit by a Black Mamba now."

Harry snorted and winced as Greg pinched his nipple, making it into a hard nub before putting the clamp on. Harry looked away as Greg grabbed the big needle and placed his hands on Harry's chest. Harry wanted to laugh at the intense look of concentration that was on Greg's face; his tongue was sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"You ready short stuff? I am going to go on three."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath in. Greg leaned forward and placed the needle right by Harry's nipple.

"One…Two…Forty Five!" Greg shouted as he pushed the needle through Harry's skin. Harry grunted at the pain but made no movement. "Now that wasn't so bad was it short stuff?"

"I think that my nipple hates me," Harry replied as a throbbing pain made itself known.

"Oh nonsense," Greg said as he pushed the end of the barbell through the small hole and removed the needle. "Only one more to go short stuff and then we are all done," Greg said in a sing son voice that made Harry want to punch him in the face.

"Thank god." Harry leaned back in the chair and allowed Greg to work, and soon enough both of Harry's nipples were throbbing in pain. Two small tails of blood had trailed down his chest and stomach. Harry watched as Greg stood up and stared intently at Harry's chest, specifically his nipples.

"Looks pretty damn good if I have to say so myself," Greg said with a smug smile.

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. Greg threw him an alcohol swab to get rid of the blood on his chest, and then started to race around the room cleaning up the mess.

"Can I get that healing charm?" Harry asked quietly once Greg stopped moving. Greg reached into his pocket, pulled out his wand, and with a flick Harry's nipples were soothed. "Oh, how I love magic," Harry said as he reached up with his hands to mess with his new piercings.

Greg slapped his hands away before he could mess with his nipples though. "What have I told you about messing with new piercings?" Greg said disapprovingly as he glared at Harry for even thinking about touching his nipples.

"To not to," Harry said guilty as he lowered his hands to his lap.

"Good boy," Greg praised as he grabbed Harry's shirt from the corner of the room and waved for Harry to stand up. "Now even though I healed your nipples they are going to be very sensitive for the first couple days. I would avoid touching them. Your shirts might cause irritation to the sights so you might consider not wearing a shirt for a while."

Harry gave Greg an incredulous look and shook his head, "You just want to see me with my shirt off all the time don't you?"

"Oh yeah that is exactly the reason," Greg said in a monotone voice that had Harry laughing. "Now let's go short stuff. We have places to be."

Greg locked the shop and pulled a still shirtless Harry down Knockturn Alley. After many twists and turns they arrived in front of a snake shop called, Russ's Snake Shop. _Well that name is sure original_, Harry thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Russ!" Greg called as he shoved open the door to the store and dragged Harry through. Greg dropped Harry's hand and ran off through the back door while Harry stood in the middle of the store and looked around.

_Oh wonderful, the hyper pixie is back_. Harry heard a voice hiss off to his right. He stifled a laugh.

_Now we really are not going to be able to get back to sleep!_ A more feminine voice hissed.

_Shut it Sandy! I am trying to sleep here. _A different snake hissed.

_You shut your trap Randall. I am a woman and I deserve to be treated with respect. _

_The day that you are treated as a woman is the day that I get you pregnant which will be on the day that pigs fly. _

_How rude!_ Sandy the snake hissed; the hurt and pain easily coloring her tone.

_Excuse me?_ Harry hissed trying to get the snakes to stop fighting.

_A speaker?_ Sandy the snake exclaimed, _Oh how wonderful! It has been so long since we have been able to talk to a human. You are such interesting creatures. _

_What do you want speaker?_ A snake Harry assumed to be Randall said annoyed.

_Randall!_ Sandy admonished, _do not be rude to the human!_

_If I want to be rude then I will damn well be rude! And don't tell me what to do woman!_

_Excuse me! Why you poor pathetic excuse for a snake I ought to cut off…_

The conversation was cut off as Harry attention was brought back to the room. Greg raced into the room with a taller man trailing father behind him.

"Here he is short stuff! The man of the hour! Russ this is…" Harry slapped a hand over a shouting Greg's mouth. The man had already grabbed Harry once again to drag him to meet this man called Russ, and Harry was sure that he could introduce himself.

"Hello I am Harry P…" Harry trailed off as he saw the huge black and silver snake that was wrapped around Russ's neck looking straight at him like he was something to eat. Harry shivered and froze as he saw the snake start to move around Russ's neck. Harry saw Russ glance between Harry and the snake a few times, before making the decision to take a step back in case something were to happen, but it was too late.

Harry screamed as he saw the snake move with lightening speed, and before he knew what had happened the snake's fangs were deep in his skin on his neck.

**Thoughts? Please and thank you :)**

**Until next time,**

**Lost**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Here is the next chapter! I am so glad that y'all are enjoying this little thing. Thank you so much; sorry that I left you with the cliffy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing.**

_His blood tastes amazing_, I thought to myself as I continued to drink down Harry's blood like a vampire. _I should have bitten someone a long time ago; this shit is addicting!_ I took another gulp and pushed my fangs deeper into the soft neck. I let my other senses come back to the forefront of my mind and chuckled in amusement when I heard a high pitched screaming from Russ's friend rather than Harry. Harry was absolutely immobile; when I bit I had made sure to inject a paralyzing agent into his blood stream. It would do him no harm, and would allow me to finish my business. I was curled all around Harry's body; most of my body was wrapped around his chest and my tail was resting right above his groin. My body's color was pulsing from black to silver as I continued to drink and the magic surged in the room.

"The snake bit Harry! The snake bit Harry! The motherfucking snake bit HARRY and is fucking drinking his blood like a god damn vampire!" Greg screamed as I watched out him out of the corner of my eye. He was dancing around like he had ants in his pants, and shoving Russ around frantically screaming his head off. "Oh my God! Don't walk toward the light short stuff! Whatever you do, do not walk towards the light! I will save you! Who the fuck owns a vampire snake anyways? I can't believe this! Short stuff is too young to die!" And with that the man ran out of the room screaming for the Healer that he had saw when he went back to get Russ.

I watched with a critical eye as Russ just stood, frozen, watching me drinking Harry's blood. He was confused, I could tell. He knew that snakes do not drink blood unless we were forming a bond with someone. The amount of blood that we took determined what type of bond and how strong the bond was. I had only discovered this information recently; Russ had left a book open about snake bonds the other day and being the curious snake that I was, I curled up on top of the book and read it while Russ was dealing with another rogue snake. Ever since I gave him the ability to be immune to all snake venoms, he was called all over the world to deal with magical snakes. And he got paid for it. He owed me.

I took one last gulp, feeling the little voice in my head telling me that I had taken enough blood for the bond, and then brought all of the venom that I had stored to my fangs. I opened my mouth wide making sure to keep my fangs embedded deep, and then swallowed, my black mouth open ominously. I heard Russ gasped at the sight of my long fangs deep in Harry's skin.

"I hope to God you know what you are doing beautiful, and who you are doing this too," Russ's voice said sadly as he watched me arch my back and then surge forward, digging my fangs in deeper to allow the venom to spread faster. Russ's friend, whose voice annoyed the hell out of me, came running back into the room with the Healer and Henry right behind him. I watched everyone with wary eyes as the scene before me played out.

"Short stuff you better have not walked into the light! I brought help!" Russ's friend yelled as he charged forward with his hands held out ready to rip me off of Harry. I opened my black mouth and let my forked tongue dance against Harry's skin, and then I hissed as Russ's friend continued to come towards me and my mate.

"Greg you can't do that!" Russ yelled as he grabbed Greg's arm and pulled the man back with a quick jerk. I chuckled to myself as the small man stumbled backwards and flailed his arms about.

"And why the hell not?" Greg exclaimed as he floundered to get his footing back. I watched as Russ gave a glare to Henry who was also creeping forward to me and Harry, and the man stopped right in his tracks and retreated. The Healer didn't even try to move.

"Because dipshit, they are forming a bond. Harry is not dying and nor will he die from the bite later on," Russ said as he released Greg and turned back to me with an indifferent look in his eyes. I pushed the last of my venom into Harry's neck and then removed my fangs once I also added the anti-paralysis venom into his blood stream. Sometimes being a magical snake was awesome.

"What, that does not make any sense at all! A snake and a wizard cannot make a bond for fucks sake!" Greg huffed.

"And that is why you pierce people's skin dipshit. You do not understand magical animals and their instincts. Wizards and snakes can form a multitude of bonds depending on the scent of the wizard to the snake. For example…" I tuned Russ's voice out. He could go on for hours about snakes. Besides I was eager to watch my mate wake up.

I flicked my tongue over Harry's neck again, and nuzzled the bite mark watching as the holes started to disappear before my eyes. _Fucking awesome_, I said to myself as I moved my body anxiously.

The movement that I made seemed to help wake up my mate so I moved a little more just because I was impatient. I pulled myself back and hovered just in front of his face, staring eagerly at the beautiful face of my mate who was blinking sleepy eyes. Harry's lifted his arms up on either side of me and rubbed his eyes while yawning widely.

"Whaaa… What is going on?" Harry asked sleepily. The lecture that was going on behind me stopped suddenly.

_So damn adorable,_ I swooned and said in my head.

"Who said that?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes fully and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the light in the room. He groggily looked around, trying to readjust to his surroundings.

_That would be me, my mate. _

"Who said what short stuff?" Greg asked as he warily took a step forward. I turned around and hissed when I saw that his eyes were roaming up and down my mate. Immediately he stepped back with a frightened expression plastered on his face.

Harry blinked confused, and then focused his eyes on me when I turned around and looked at him.

"Why is there a snake in front of my face?" Harry asked as he stared at me warily. I watched with amusement as his eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Apparently you are now bonded with the snake," Greg said as he rolled his eyes dramatically, "Or at least that is what Russ here says. I don't believe him. I mean, how in the holy hell can a wizard bond with a snake? It just doesn't make sense."

Harry snorted and I moved my head closer to his body heat, "You have been around the smell of alcohol for too long Greg; it has been killing your brain cells off rapidly."

I hissed in amusement and curled myself around Harry's neck so that my head rested on the top of his shoulder and I could see the men in front of us. _He is an amusing man to listen to. Are you sure that he is a wizard? He doesn't seem to know anything about magical creatures which he should have learned about in school._ I told Harry silently as I watched Russ run off into a back room; probably to find a book about snake bonds just so he could prove Greg wrong.

Harry stiffened for a moment and then replied, _Yes I am sure that he is…Is anyone even there? Jesus…I feel stupid. I am thinking a thought that no one else can probably even hear. _

_That is where you are wrong o' mate of mine. I can hear you perfectly. _I said back amused as Harry jumped and twisted his head so that he could see me lying on his shoulder.

_Bloody hell; I am speaking to you in my head…Of course something like this would happen to me just when my life was starting to become somewhat normal. And when in the bloody hell did you move to my shoulder?_ Harry asked as he gestures about widely. I watched his hands and chuckled; I never knew that Harry Potter was such an animated person.

_You were never meant to have a normal life Harry, and I moved when you were talking to Greg, or as I like to call him blabber boy._ _He can never seem to shut up; all of the snakes complain when he comes around because he will talk to Russ for hours without ever shutting up. _

Harry snorted. _That sounds like Greg. He could talk to a stone and enjoy it. And blabber boy? I like it._

_Why thank you! I thought of it all by myself. I also call Henry boy wonder. _

_What do you want, a mouse or something as a reward?_ Harry asked amused. He stiffened when I moved my head and lightly bit along his neck in reprimand.

_No I am full, but I would like the credit of giving you the name. And Harry you should know that my venom cannot cause you harm anymore. As my mate you are protected from ever being harmed by my venom and the venom of my brothers and sisters. _I felt Harry relax indefinitely under me.

_Well then the credit for the name is all yours, and thank you for telling me about the venom thing. It is just…Well you are a magical snake and I have never had a snake before. Wait, what kind of snake are you?_

_I am a Black Mamba. _

I watched as Harry blanched. _A Black Mamba? Holy shit! You are like one of the deadliest snakes in the world!_

I chuckled and smugly said, _Why yes I am; thank you for noticing. _

Harry nodded and absentmindedly lifted a hand to pet along my scales. _At least I know that I will never be attacked now. Only a stupid person would attack a fellow with a Black Mamba as his mate._

I chuckled and ran my nose up and down Harry's neck, covering him in my scent so I could easily find him if the need arouse and so others would know that Harry was taken. _You would be surprised how many people would be stupid enough. _Harry shivered a little and stopped petting my scales before he calmed down and got used to the sensation of my cold nose running up and down; I flicked my tongue out and tasted him making him jump. Yumm, chocolate and pine trees.

_Umm, what exactly are you doing?_ Harry asked me as I continued to taste and mark him with my smell.

_I am marking you._

_Marking me?_ Harry squeaked unintelligently.

_Yes, marking you. I am covering you in my scent so that other snakes and creatures know that you are taken. I will not allow others to get close to my mate. I am very possessive and you are a beautiful mate that many are sure to be taken by. _

I quirked my head when Harry made a distressed type noise in his throat. _Umm… Well I am flattered that you find me beautiful, but isn't that a little overboard? You have already bit me and injected your venom into my bloodstream._ Harry stopped and grumbled under his breath for a minute about fucking insane snakes jumping him without a warning._ Shouldn't that be enough to keep others away? And how are we mates exactly?_

_No._ I answered simply as I continued to move around his neck marking him as mine. Pretty soon the rest of my long scaly body was also moving over his chest and stomach. I found the situation entirely amusing; Harry was standing as stiff as a board waiting for me to finish marking him. I wondered when he was going to find out that I would have to mark him like this every day, and what his reaction would be. I smirked and decided that his reaction would be worth not telling him.

_You never answered my other question Mr. Snake._ Harry said to me when I offered no further reply.

_I know. _I chuckled when Harry huffed, but made no other attempts to get the answer out of me. Instead he focused on the conversation that was taking place in front of him. Russ had finally come back from the back room with a book about snake and wizard bonds in his hand, and he was currently lecturing Henry, Greg, and the Healer about the different types of bonds that a snake could make with a wizard.

"So as I said before depending on the amount of blood that the snake takes, the type of snake, and the amount of venom that is released into the wizard's bloodstream by the snake determines the type of bond that is formed. There are four different types of bonds that can be formed and they are the familiar bond, the protector bond, the assistant bond, and the mate bond. Each bond has a different purpose and each one is unique depending on the wizard and snake that enter the bond."

"For instance sometimes in a protector bond, a snake will be more aggressive in one bond than the other because the wizard has a shorter temper than the other wizard. Now I am going to estimate that because of the amount of blood that Beautiful here," Russ gestured to me, "took and the amount of venom that he put into Harry, they have formed a mate bond or an assistant bond. Both are good bonds and very helpful to both the wizard and snake. With the assistant bond, Harry will be able to draw upon Beautiful's magic and knowledge. Most snakes are very knowledgeable and very intelligent; Beautiful here is no exception."

"Now the mate bond is rarer and the hardest snake bond to form because the snake has to be powerful enough to break through the wizard's natural mind shields and connect their minds together. Yes Henry before you ask, the snake and wizard can talk to each other telepathically. Anyways, more blood is taken from the wizard and almost three pints of venom is pumped into the wizard's bloodstream. There is a risk that the wizard's body will not accept the venom too, so death is an often occurrence when this bond is being formed. There are restrictions to both the wizard and snake in the mate bond though. The snake can never be more than a mile from their mate, the snake must have some kind of fluid from their mate, usually semen, often but depending on the snake determines how often they need it, and the snake must mark their mate with their scent every day. I think that just about covers snake bonds, any questions?" Russ breathed in deeply and looked around expectantly. Henry looked godsmacked, the Healer was frowning as if she was thinking really hard about something, and Greg…Well Greg just looked like Greg.

"What in the bloody fuck…How…Holy great mother of Circe, I am so lost," Greg said exasperated as he flung his arms back dramatically and sat down in a chair behind him, narrowly avoiding a snake enjoying the warmth of a nearby heat lamp. "This is why I am a tattoo artist! So I don't have to learn all of that nonsense!"

_I should bite the annoying human. Almost sitting on me like I am a bloody pillow. Stupid humans; they should all die in a blazing fire. _The snake hissed angrily before continuing to grumble unintelligently and moving away. I chuckled in agreement, and looked at my mate who was frowning and staring at the opposite wall.

"That was like an overload of information Russ. Dumb it down next time man; my head hurts. Out of that whole lecture all that I got was that the Black Mamba and Harry have formed a bond, yes?" Henry asked Russ. Russ sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands.

I let out a hiss of amusement and nodded my head up and down when everyone turned to look at me curiously.

Greg jumped up screaming, "Oh bloody hell I have lost my mind. I am now seeing snakes answering questions!" He moaned.

"Calm the fuck down," Harry snapped to Greg when his moaning ceased to exist.

"But…But…He…The snake…" Greg went to start again, but a quick look from Harry and the man shut his mouth and started to pout. Harry grinned satisfied that he had managed to get Greg to shut up before he even started.

_He is so annoying. How do you deal with him?_ I asked my mate. I was already annoyed with him and the man had only opened his mouth a couple times around me.

_With great difficulty, but he is loyal and good friend. You be nice to him._ Harry replied to me in his mind. I grudgingly nodded. I knew that I would have to obey anything that my mate told me to do, but that didn't mean that I had to like it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what bond have you two formed?" Russ asked when Greg had finally calmed down.

I tightened my body around Harry and opened my black mouth threateningly; that was very personal information that they really didn't need to know. Maybe if I was feeling nice I would tell Russ later, but blabber mouth, the Healer, and boy wonder didn't need to know. Harry lifted one hand and thumped the back of my head, making me turn my head and glare at him. _Don't give me that look. You act like a child and I will treat you like one. There is no reason for you to hiss at them, so cool it. _

I hissed at him and leaned against his shoulder to pout. _Goddamn mate having all of the power. _

"I am going to go out on a limb and say that we have a mate bond. The little tyke keeps calling me his mate so…Yeah," Harry said as he blushed and shifted his weight, uncomfortable with the atmosphere. I hissed in annoyance when I was jostled as Harry moved his arm to rub at the back of his neck. _There is no reason for you to be nervous._ I hissed at him, _So stop bloody moving._ _And I am not little; I am a six foot long snake that could kill hundreds of people with a drop of my venom. _

I tightened my body around Harry when he ignored me. _Stupid wizards thinking that I do not matter! I was a wizard before a couple months ago for your information!_ I grumbled to myself.

"Wow, I knew that Beautiful was powerful, but I didn't think that he was that powerful. Good, well Harry, you have a lot to learn about snakes and bonds in a short amount of time so lets get started," Russ said as he walked away but waved Harry and I forward. We left the blabber boy, boy wonder, and a confused Healer behind us.

"So no one needs me anymore right?" The Healer called out as the room emptied of all occupants.

* * *

I chuckled and hissed in amusement when Harry walked out of the pet shop completely overwhelmed and brain filled to the brim with information. Russ had gone over everything that there was to know about snakes: what we ate, how often we ate, what we shouldn't eat, our moods, our venom, cleaning, habitats, exercise, interactions with other wizards, and god knows what else. I went to sleep on Harry's shoulder after an hour of Russ spouting off that crap. Russ had then sent us on our way out of the shop with Harry's pockets filled with items that I needed and an order to stop by again so that he could see me. I felt loved and spoiled. Luckily Russ didn't send a cage; he was smart enough to know that I would not be staying in it.

I squeezed Harry when he almost ran into a witch that was walking by. _So need to pay attention to where you are walking, Harry._

Harry nodded dimly, but still looked like he would fall asleep at any moment.

_I know that it is a lot of information, but it will get better. _

_How in the hell is it going to get better? I feel like my head is going to explode it is so chalk full of information._ I laid my head down on his collarbone trying to comfort him, and nuzzled a little. I knew that he was tired when he didn't even flinch when I flicked my tongue out and it rubbed against his skin.

_I can help you once we get to your shelter. I don't think that you would appreciate me biting you in public. _

Harry hummed and petted my head. _You are going to have to hide when we get into the Muggle world; they will most likely try to kill you if they see you. People do not like snakes, especially when the said snake is the second most venomous snake in the Muggle world. I would take you back to the Burrow, but I am a little miffed and angry at my friend right now so we are going to avoid them. They can yell at me later. I don't care. _

_Of course. Just let me know when and I will shrink so that I can fit in your pocket. And it does not matter where we reside as long as I am with you. _I answered easily.

_Good. And you can shrink?_ Harry asked incredulously.

_Did you not listen to Russ? He went over this; I mean I was asleep and I heard him. _

_He went over so much stinkin' stuff that I have a feeling that I forgot most of it._ Harry sighed.

_I am sure that you remember more than you think that you did. You are just tired right now which is understandable. _I said comfortingly as I wrapped myself around his neck and nuzzled his ear. Harry hummed once again and dodged a witch that was running through the alley. _Stupid people_, I heard Harry say to himself in his head. I wondered if he could hear my own thoughts. I stiffened thinking that he could have potentially heard me talk about being a wizard, but quickly relaxed when he gave no indication to hearing the thoughts that I was having right now.

_Why am I so comfortable around you?_ He finally asked.

_It is the bond and the venom; takes away all doubt, insecurities, and fear. Quite handy for people that are terrified of snakes, but end up bonded to one. _

Harry nodded and gave my body wrapped around his chest a caress. _You need to shrink so I can hide you. And you need a name. _

_Be prepared to catch me, Harry. _And with that I loosened my body and started to shrink. Harry watched me with wide eyes as I went from a huge six foot long snake to around a foot long snake. Harry easily caught me when my body started to drop since I couldn't hold myself around him anymore; I guess the years of Quidditch helped to give him quick hands.

_Come on squirt; you can hold on to me around my neck_. "I am gunna have to make buy a jacket though, the muggles are going to freak," Harry murmured to himself as he moved me into one hand and then lifted me up to his neck so I could curl myself around his thick neck. I settled down against his warm skin with a soft hiss and buried my nose under the collar of his shirt. Harry stopped by a random store that sold clothes and grabbed the first jacket that he saw and would fit semi-nice. Warmth permeated my body as Harry put the jacket, which he had just bought, on. _You okay up there?_ Harry asked as I snuggled closer like some kind of kitten or puppy.

Mildly disgusted with myself and my behavior I answered with a short_ Yes,_ and didn't say anything else. I held on tightly as Harry left Diagon Alley and started walking to the Muggle bus stop station. _We are taking a Muggle bus?_ I asked with a high pitched voice, completely out of my element.

_Yes. Is there a problem with that?_ Harry asked as he paid the bus driver and walked to sit down on a bench. I frowned and winced in disgust at the smell that bombarded me as Harry sat down next to a homeless looking muggle wearing rags. The air even tasted nasty and bitter; I could almost see a cloud of smog around the man. I thought that my tongue was going to shrivel up and die. I shuddered and buried my whole face inside of Harry's shirt so I could only smell and taste him. He would be able to block most of the smell and taste.

_Muggles smell disgusting._ I hissed and snapped my fangs in annoyance.

Harry chuckled and lifted a hand inconspicuously petting me, but pretending to be adjusting his jacket collar. _I could tell from the way that you reacted; surely they cannot be that bad. _

_It is. The man that is next to you tastes like rotten eggs and milk. I think that he killed my poor tongue. It is absolutely revolting. _

_Oh you poor little creature, I will let you taste my skin later so that your tongue can be rejuvenated. _Harry said amused as he finally moved his hand back down to his lap. I smirked in victory and flicked my tongue against Harry's skin loving the way that his taste exploded on my tongue and made my whole body quiver with excitement and need. I tightened my body and flared my hood a little, rubbing myself on Harry's available skin. A need was quickly starting to fill my body; I didn't know what I needed but I knew that it had something to do with my mate. He needed to give me something.

_Will you stop moving!_ Harry growled out when I continued to squirm.

I froze instantly._ I apologize; something just feels off and I was trying to get comfortable enough to figure out what it is. _

Harry blushed, feeling guilty and reprimanded. _Oh...Sorry for snapping. Is there something that I can do?_

_Well for one thing you can give me a bloody name; Russ called me Beautiful and while I love the nickname, it is not appropriate or wanted. I would like a real name. And as for the other thing, I will let you know when I figure it out. _I huffed and squirmed again. There was now this feeling of a hole that was forming; it was bloody annoying.

_Oh god, I am horrible at coming up with names. _

_Figures. _

_What is that supposed to mean?_ Harry asked incredulously.

_Nothing. Nothing at all. Now think of a name!_

_Ummm…Well you are a silver snake so what about Silver?_

I lifted my head out of Harry's collar and bit him on the neck. _Are you an idiot part of the time or just all of the time? Seriously Silver? I am not having a name after a bloody color! You are the Golden Boy of Gryffindor and the name Silver is the best that you could come up with! I mean you could have at least made Silver be in a different language like Swahili. Then the name would be Zebaki which is so much better than Silver. Good lord, Silver. _I finished with disgust plain in my voice.

_Hey now, I happen to think that Silver is a very good name. _

_If you are bloody imbecile. _

_There is no need to be mean! Maybe I just won't give you a name and you can be a nameless snake for the rest of your life. _Harry said hurt as he thumped me on the back of the head. I hissed loudly and mildly bit the side of Harry's neck again. I smirked in triumph when the muggle wearing rags next to us looked up quickly with wide eyes; he had heard my hiss.

_Give me a name or I will make everyone on this bus scream like little girls. _I threatened.

Harry frowned and huffed, defeated. _Jesus, you are a handful. What about Devil? Or Demon? Oh, we could call you Hades!_

_Those names are most acceptable, but no, I don't like any of them. _ I went back under the shirt, the smell having gotten to me again.

I felt a light vibration on my body as Harry tapped his chin, thinking about my name. _Okay well what about Dragon or some form of dragon like Drago or Dagrun? Or we could make it like a combination of dark and dragon so it would be Darkon or Darko. Or we could go with Tatsu which is a Japanese name for dragon. _

I winced. He was getting way too close to my actual name. Way to close for comfort. _I would…Rather not have those names, and how did you even know that Tatsu is Japanese for dragon?_ I finished quietly.

Harry groaned and let his head hit the back of the bus seat. I assumed that the muggle would look to see what caused my mate to groan in despair. It sounded more like frustration to me though. _God you are so difficult, and I just happened to read it somewhere. What about Ryu?_

I chuckled. _I know, and no. _

"Stop number 24. Stop number 24," The muggle man's voice sounded up from above. My head came out from under the collar in shock and my tongue went in and out of my mouth rapidly. _What in the bloody hell was that? Did he just talk from up above? How did he do that?_

Harry's lips pressed together and his face darkened. He closed his eyes as silent laughter shook his body. _What, might I ask, is so bloody funny?_ I asked when I realized that my mate was laughing at me.

_Oh dear lord of great snakes. He spoke from an intercom system not from up above._ Harry said as he stood up and stepped off the bus still holding in his chuckles. The minute the bus went around the corner, Harry bent over and let his laughter come raining out of his mouth. His body shook, making me bounce and almost fall off. I quickly lengthened my body a little so that I could hold on better.

I considered biting his neck on my mate mark and slithering off so that he would have to search for me, but I didn't know the area well and many muggles were scared to death of snakes so I quickly did away with that idea; I would rather not get killed. I huffed and waited patiently as my mate continued to laugh hysterically on the sidewalk. I wanted a muggle to walk by so that they could look at him funny for laughing at nothing.

Finally after a few moments, Harry calmed down and stood up straight. _Oh that was priceless. _

I wanted to ask what was priceless because we didn't do anything, but figured that it would just make him break out in giggles again. _I am glad that I could make you laugh at my expense. Now I believe that you need to find a name for me and get home to set up my stuff. _

_Yes, of course, your majesty. _Harry snorted and started walking. I curiously watched the houses as we passed them. They all looked the same. A white picket fence surrounding a very green looking lawn with a small porch in front of the house; two windows were on each side of the front door, and the houses were all a nasty grey looking color. Completely boring.

_You actually live in these things? They are so small and boring. _

_Says the snake that lives in a six by three foot cage with rocks._

I let my hood out in annoyance, but said nothing. He did have a point, but I would never admit that. _Are we almost there?_ I asked when we had been walking for a few minutes.

_Yeah the house is right here._ And with that Harry turned and followed a walkway up to a front door of an average looking house. _Don't do anything unless I say that it is okay. Just stay quick and out of sight. _

I nodded, confused and hesitant. I shrunk back down to the size I was on the bus, and made sure that I was completely out of sight but could still get out and defend my mate if needed.

"Hello!" Harry called out as he opened the front door and walked through. I shivered as the cold atmosphere of the house registered in my body. _Good lord have these people never heard of a heating charm?_ Harry smirked a little, but didn't say anything.

I watched with curious and wary eyes as Harry continued to walk through the house. We passed a weird looking room with all of these metal looking objects sitting on a counter, and then we went into a room where there was a box that showed people that moved and talked; they seemed to be looking at red droplets on a wall. Why they were doing that I had no idea, but it looked awesome. I gasped when the people suddenly disappeared and different people came into the box, but then remembered that I wasn't supposed to move without Harry telling me I could. I pouted and stared at the box with wonder.

"Aunt Petunia? I am going to be staying here for a bit," Harry said as we stepped into the room. I looked at the woman sitting on a plush looking couch with interest. She was not a very attractive woman. I looked away before she would burn my eyes. Suddenly I felt very lethargic, and my body completely relaxed. I just lay dangled around Harry's neck as he had a quick conversation with the woman he called Aunt Petunia.

"Sure whatever. Just don't make a mess or stay for the whole summer," Aunt Petunia said distracted as she waved her hand at Harry to dismiss him. Harry rolled his eyes and walked away.

As we left the room, a TV show called "Dexter" flashed on the screen. Harry was quiet and thoughtful as he walked up the creaky stairs to his room. He laid me gently on the bed and watched me. I guess he expected me to coil up into a ball or something, but for some reason I was just too tired to move.

_So I think that I have a name for you._ Harry said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me with concern.

_What is it?_ I asked. Even my mental voice sounded tired; I assumed that this was an effect of whatever had been affecting me earlier.

_Dexter. _

I paused and wished that I had a nose to crinkle up. _How could_ _you named me after the people in the box? _I screeched as I lengthened my body with a random burst of energy that left me more lethargic than before. Spots started to cloud my vision, and I opened my mouth panting, my forked tongue coming out to lie on the bed comforter.

I felt a soft hand run up and down my scaly back. _Are you okay Dexter?_

I wanted to hit my mate. Obviously I was not okay; such a Gryffindor move to ask the stupid questions. _No._ I panted back as everything faded and I went into the dark black abyss. Sometimes I hate my life.

**Well.. I left you with another one! I honestly wrote this so long ago that I didn't remember I was so mean to my readers by doing these! Sorry, I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Until next time,**

**Lost**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the next installment in The Black Mamba.**

**I would like to warn that things get a little umm.. weird.. Like bestiality in a way since Draco is still in the form of a snake. So if that is not your cuppa tea then I suggest you proceed with CAUTION!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing. **

_Dexter?_ Harry asked worriedly as he lightly probed his silver snake. Harry stared at the snake as he didn't move. _Dexter?_ Harry asked a little more frantically as he picked the snake up and head the little head level with his eyes. The black eyes were glazed and unfocused.

"Shit! I killed my snake! Hold on Dexter! I just need too… Oh Jesus what in the fuck do I do?" Harry exclaimed as he carefully, but quickly put the snake down, and looked around for the book that Russ had given him about Black Mambas. Harry figures that there had to be something helpful in the book, but the damn thing was no where in sight; it was like the bloody thing had disappeared off the face of the bloody earth. "Where in the hell is it?" Harry screamed in frustration as he started throwing his belongings around. Shirts, shoes, and pants went flying as Harry scavenged through his desk and closet throwing anything in the way out of the way. In reality he was just making it harder to find the book, but Harry was worried and a little frantic.

"Okay think Harry. What did you do when you got here? You walked inside the house, bullshitted an answer to Auntie, and then came up here and talked to a snake that is dying or unconscious because of something that you fucking forgot to do! What am I missing? I had to of placed that fucking book somewhere…" Harry groaned in frustration and straightened up; this was not helping. The god damn book wasn't in the closet. Harry pulled his hair and stood stock still in his room. "Jesus I am going to pull my hair out by the roots at the end of this," Harry thought as he winced and ran his hands through his already fucked look hair repeatedly. "Think, think, think."

Harry walked in a tight circle, pacing rapidly. He stopped all of the sudden with wide eyes and hit himself on the forehead as an epiphany overcame him. "You dumbass. You never emptied your pockets out." Harry jumped into action like he had been electrocuted, and pulled his pockets so they were inside out. Everything came tumbling out and went on the floor where Harry proceeded to paw through the items frantically on his knees. Finally he found the book, and went to enlarge the book, but froze. _Of all of the shittest fucking things that could have happened right now. _Harry groaned and flopped back to sit back on his arse. _I will get in so much trouble if I do magic; I have already pushed my limits with the Ministry as is. Stupid Russ, shrinking the god damn pet supplies and book!_

Harry fumed as he sat on his arse on the floor and glared at the offending objects laying shrunk in front of him. "Fucking Merlin's balls," Harry hissed angrily as he shoved the little book away with a huff; Harry glared even harder when the little shrunk book opened. The print was too small to read. _Now what do I fucking do? I cannot let Dexter die; he was expensive!_

Harry continued to stare at the items that lie on his floor with a vengeance. A little cage full of mice for food, a heat lamp that supposedly Dexter had become quite fond of, a bowl for water, the book about Black Mambas, another book about snake bonds, a blanket, some snake treats that Harry didn't even know existed, and a unshrunk business card with Russ's number. "Fucking useless items," Harry growled as he closed his eyes in frustration. His body filled up with guilt and despair at the thought that he was already going to loose his first pet and snake mate. While the thought of having a snake for a mate was a little disturbing, the little guy would have been good company and Harry had found his temper and sharp words endearing. Ironically, Dexter reminded Harry a lot of Draco with his silver scales, quick words, and short temper.

Harry put his elbows on his knees and let his face flop into his hands. _I am sorry Dexter._ Harry thought pitifully as he drowned himself in despair; it was his entire fault. A knock on Harry's door had the thoughts of death pushed to the side for a little bit. The door opened and Harry's Aunt stuck her head in.

"Harry, you have a phone call from a person named Hermonie," Petunia said as she held the phone out into the room.

A light bulb went off in Harry's head.

"The business card!" Harry screamed as his eyes located the card and he grabbed it with a cry. He stood up quickly and stumbled to the door to the get the phone ignoring the weird look that his aunt was giving him.

"Teenagers," Petunia mumbled with an eye roll as Harry grabbed the phone and she closed the door mumbling to herself as she walked back down to the living room so she could finish her show.

"Hermonie I will call you back in a bit," Harry said quickly and before she could reply he hung up and started to dial the number on the card. "Answer the phone," Harry murmured as the phone started to ring. "Answer the phone," Harry said again as the phone rang again. "Answer the god damn phone Russ!" Harry exclaimed as it rang for the last time.

"Russ's Snake Shop. This is Russ how can I help you?"

"Thank Salazar you answer Russ! Dexter passed out; I don't know what is wrong with him!" Harry said quickly as he tightened his grip on the phone as if he was trying to shove it in his ear so he could hear better.

"Umm… May I ask who this is?" Russ said warily.

Harry groaned knowing that more precious time was being wasted, "This is Harry; I just bought Dexter…Err…Beautiful from you."

"Oh Harry. Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Well I just forgot truthfully."

Russ sighed, "Understandable. Is everything okay?"

"No! Dexter is passed out on my bed! Everything was fine when we came home, and then he started to breathe really hard and then he just fucking passed out on my bed. I don't know what is wrong, and he isn't responding. Bloody hell Russ! Tell me what in the bloody fuckery I am supposed to do?" Harry exclaimed with a high pitched voice which showed Harry's fear of the situation.

"Harry, did you pay attention to me at all when I was talking to you in the store?" Russ said with slight aggravation.

"Yes of course I did!"

"Then what was the first thing that I told you that you had to do immediately once you got home?" Russ said a little exasperated and partly annoyed. This is exactly why Russ didn't like just giving anyone a snake; it only caused problems if they didn't know how to care correctly for it.

"You…Umm…Errr…I don't know. I can't remember," Harry whispered the last part.

Russ sighed and asked, "Were you paying attention at all when I was talking?"

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, "You were just talking so damn fast and throwing so much information at me it was hard to retain it all. Not all of us are snake experts here. Just tell me what in the fuck is wrong with Dexter so that I can fix him!" Harry cried loudly. He was becoming really concerned about the time Dexter had been under; if Dexter was anything like humans then the longer that Dexter was under, the more damage that was done to his body. Harry also didn't know what was wrong with Dexter so his new snake could be dead for all that Harry knew.

Russ cleared his throat, "It is a simple problem that shouldn't take long to fix, but it is just…" Russ cleared his throat embarrassed.

"What? It is just what?"

"Do you remember when I was talking about your mate bond and how Beautiful, or err Dexter, is going to be doing instinctual actions around you?"

"Yes, yes," Harry said impatiently wanting Russ he was supposed to do to make Dexter better already.

Russ cleared his throat again, "Yes…Well then…You know how I said that in a mate bond the snake will need certain…Umm liquids from their human counterpart regularly?"

"Liquids?" Harry piped confused. He did not remember Russ talking about Dexter needing liquids. "I made sure that he wasn't thirsty when we got home, and I was about to set out his water bowl."

Russ groaned and Harry could hear a smacking sound over the phone. Harry assumed that Russ had just hit himself on the forehead in exasperation. "Great Mother of Circe! Of all of the blasted things that could happen on this day, and this is what I get. You are going to make me spell this out word for word aren't you?"

"Yes…Well I umm…Don't really know what you're talking about so yes," Harry whispered afraid of making Russ further angry. There was silence on the line. Harry heard Russ take a deep breath and let it out slowly and a little shakily.

"He needs your semen," Russ said with no emotion after a second.

Harry choked, "Excuse me?"

"Ugh do not make me say it again. You heard me."

"But…I umm…What? Semen?" Harry sputtered.

"You have to realize that you are in an animal mate bond with a snake; snakes do things differently than us humans so you are going to have to go through some embarrassing things in order to make Beautiful happy and fulfilled. One of the things that Beautiful needs from you is your blood, semen, and sometimes saliva regularly. Beautiful will be able to tell you how often he needs it when you wake him up. I am not going to lecture you about this again, so read the book that I gave you about snake bonds. Now I have to go, and you have a snake to…Feed."

Harry heard Russ move the phone away from his ear.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed after his brain caught up with everything.

"Yes?" Russ chimed after a little sigh.

"What? I mean…How am I supposed to do this?" Harry said softly and very confused. Harry's brain was still trying to comprehend that he would have to give Dexter his semen, and that this would be a regular occurrence.

Silence on the phone line once again.

"You are seriously asking me how one jerks off?" Russ said incredulously, "You are a teenager; just think about some tits or a dick and get it up man. It is not that hard."

Harry groaned, thoroughly embarrassed, "That is not what I meant you bastard. I meant how in the hell am I supposed to give Dexter the…liquid."

"Beautiful will wake up when he smells that you are aroused and he will take care of everything after that," Russ said as he cleared his throat, "Now is that everything or do you need me to call Greg to help you get it up?"

Harry sputtered, "No, no I am good. Thank you Russ."

Russ hummed, "Oh and watch the fangs when he bites."

"What? What the fuck does he bite?" Harry shrieked in a high pitched voice, but there was no response. Russ had already hung up the phone. Harry breathed in shakily and turned around to face the bed. Dexter was still laying completely still on Harry's bed; his little body did not move an inch. There was no twitch of muscles or the forked tongue coming out to taste the air.

Harry looked up and closed his eyes. "Oh God, I cannot believe that I am seriously about to do this." Harry took a deep breath and looked warily at the bed once again; with slow and steady steps. Harry wandered over to his bed and sat on the edge as far away from Dexter as he could get. There was no way that he could actually wank when there was a snake right next to his thigh. Harry moved his body back so that his back was resting against his pillow and headboard; he shifted for a second and tried to get in the most comfortable position that he could. Obviously, it is hard to be relaxed and comfortable when you are about to jerk so that a snake can drink your semen.

With a shaky hand, Harry reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. Every clink of the metal zipper going down seemed exemplified, and Harry felt his body start to break out in sweat as nerves and embarrassment overtook his body. Without thinking further about it, Harry reached down and ripped his shirt off to so that his nice washboard abs and toned pectorals were exposed to the cold air that made his nipples pebble immediately.

"Bloody hell Harry, it is just a wank. You are just wanking for fun not for some semen drinking snake that just mated with you. Bloody hell," Harry moaned as realization settled into his brain, "I am about to wank and give my fucking cream to a snake! A snake!" Harry breathed in deeply and let his head hit the headboard behind him; he spent a few seconds breathing in deeply to try to calm himself.

"Don't think about it, just do it; your snake needs your help. Just suck it up Harry," Harry whispered to himself as he lifted his hips and pulled his jeans and boxers down his hips and off of his legs. Harry shivered as the cold air hit his limp dick. Harry paused as his teeth bit into his bottom lip. "Okay well, fantasy time. You better damn well be worth this Dexter," Harry murmured as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

He quickly filtered through his favorite fantasies; they were a wide variety. Some had men, some had women; it just depended on Harry's mood. Lately though Harry had noticed that picturing a perky pair of tits with hard nipples just begging to be sucked and nibbled on was not doing its job. Now the tits had become a pair of pectorals, and the nipples were obviously different. The muscles were harder, and the curves less. Harry wanted the hard and solid body underneath him; he didn't want soft and curvy.

Harry sighed and started up his mind with a woman spread eagle on his bed. He could picture it now; a dripping pussy just waiting for a tongue to spread it open, for the juices to be sucked up. Her chest would be heaving, her breasts shaking slightly as her chest moved up and down. He would run the tip of his dick in between her wet folds. She would shiver and arch up into him, begging for his cock to enter him.

Harry ran his hands down his chest, stopping to quirk his nipples. He huffed in annoyance when he realized that he still had his shirt on. He quickly took it off, and let his hands continue their descent. He spread his legs open as his hands reached his limp dick. _Dammit_. Harry said to himself. He sighed, and knew that a woman's body would not be working for him today. Instantly his mind transformed the woman into a man; hard, sweaty, and oh so muscular. Lusty eyes would stare up at Harry half lidded as Harry would trail kisses down the man's neck and chest stopping to suck at a dusty nipple reverently. The man would be holding onto Harry's shoulders desperately, pushing him down and encouraging Harry to suck his cock.

Harry's hands gripped his cock tight as he groaned in real life; Harry's cock was filling with blood rapidly. His legs spread themselves wider as Harry let his other hand start to fondle his balls, and his mind went further into the land of imagination.

Harry skipped ahead in the fantasy; not even noticing when the man's once blank face changed and became someone. The man's feet were on Harry's shoulders, making himself completely open to whatever Harry wanted to do and also allowing the easiest access for Harry to continue. Grey eyes stared down at Harry, encouraging and lusty as Harry pushed his cock forward, further sinking himself into that velvety tightness. Desperate moans would come from the grey eyed man as Harry bottomed out and held himself still.

Harry pumped his hand back and forth over his cock faster in real life. He was breathing heavily and his hips were thrusting rapidly into the hand that gripped his cock. He never even noticed when Dexter started to stir on the bed. Harry's legs were as wide as he could make them, and the tendons in Harry's neck were strained as the pleasure from a simple hand job and fantasy began to overtake Harry's mind. Harry threw his head back and hit the headboard without noticing that Dexter was now fully awake and slowly moving across the bed.

"Please, Harry, fuck me," the man would moan and beg as Harry would slowly pull out all the way and then slowly push back forward; the heat, the tightness would drive Harry crazy. The man, who now had blond hair, would thrash his head back and forth in desperation; his blond locks sticking slightly to his forehead as sweat made the strands wet. His voice would beg, words coming out of his mouth but none of them would make sense; the man would be incoherent in pleasure. Harry would continue to slowly fuck the blond haired and blue eyed man beneath him; not yet wanting to leave the tight heat that surrounded his cock so wonderfully.

_Oh god, I fucking love this fantasy. _Harry said to himself as he started pumping himself faster and moaned loudly. He could feel his orgasm coming on fast; the tightening of his stomach, the shrinkage of his balls, and the tingles that were spreading throughout his body. With one last pump of his hand and a twist of the wrist, Harry felt himself let go with a sharp cry of pleasure, but that was also right at the same time that he felt a sharp pinch on his cock as two hungry fangs sank into Harry's overheated skin.

* * *

I had decided that I hated Gryffindors even more. They were all imbeciles that never paid attention in class, and that was why they never did well because they couldn't bloody well retain the information that they were being taught! I knew that I was sulking, but seriously, I mean come on! Harry had let me pass out on his bed, and was doing absolutely bloody nothing but sitting on his floor staring at the items that he had pulled out of his pockets. I mean at least if I was with a Slytherin they would have called a pet shop or an adult for fucks sake.

It was weird that I was seeing and comprehending this scene before me because when one is passed out, one is not supposed to see or hear anything, but yet, here I am watching my loser of a mate sulk on the ground. I assume that I can only be in this partially awake state because of the mate bond; it was my job to always watch my mate. I just hoped that that didn't mean that I would also be watching Harry sleep at night; I needed my beauty sleep and heat lamp.

It was partially my fault too that I had passed out; I should have realized what was happening, but for Circe's sake I couldn't do everything for the boy who lived. It seemed to me like everyone always did everything for him so I had decided that Harry bloody Potter was going to have to take care of me. Now I was thinking that it might not be the best of moves to have the boy-who-lived-to-kill-snakes was not the smartest idea.

I watched as Harry let himself sulk in self-pity; obviously the boy didn't know what was wrong with me and I was still "passed out" and couldn't inform the idiot that I needed his semen. I chuckled in my head picturing his reaction when he actually managed to figure out that I needed his fluids; he would be disgusted but because of his Gryffindor sensibilities he would do it. Suddenly, Harry's door was opened after a brief knock and the horse like lady known as Harry's aunt, stuck her head in saying that Harry had a phone call from the Mudb…Muggleborn Hermonie. _If I am going to be living with Harry then I guess that a lot of things will be changing. He would never accepted me calling his friend a Mudblood. _

I was a little disgusted that my mate had already managed to change me so much; he shouldn't have that much influence over my life, but I knew that I had just as much power over him as he did me. And besides living with Potter would be so much better than living with my father; I shivered inside as I thought about the way that I had been treated. I knew that I should be very grateful that I had managed to get out; it was a miracle that I had escaped before I had been raped with my father standing over and watching impassively. Russ had managed to help heal the outside wounds, but somewhere deep inside my head, my subconscious was telling me that Harry would be the one to heal the inside problems.

My mate would be the one to help with the emotional and mental damage that I had suffered from because somehow when I had formed this bond with Harry, I knew that he had suffered from the same type of abuse too. Certainly now here as extreme as I had dealt with, but the point was that Harry could understand what I had been through. The mate bond was truly amazing; it showed me how compatible Harry and I actually are. I only wish that I had taken the time to find out that we were this compatible beforehand because now I was stuck as a bonded Black Mamba snake named Dexter for god knows how long. Harry had no idea that I was Draco Malfoy, and as of right now I planned to keep it that way. I had to show Harry first that I had changed before I could come out and say, "Look Harry, your snake mate is really not a snake, but a wizard that was in his animagus form and because we formed a mate bond when I was a snake we are now practically married!" I could see that conversation going real well. Not.

I knew that Harry would see it is as being deceitful that I wasn't telling him who I was, but I couldn't be thrown out on the streets again. I couldn't be given back to my father so soon; the longer that I could stay with Harry and away from my father the better. Harry could always throw me out later when I could actually somewhat support myself.

Who was I kidding? Support myself? The day that I would managed to figure out how to live reasonably would be the day that Harry told me that he loved me. I was hopeless. Sure I could manage to dress, feed and do basic work, but to not have the money, the power, the influence. It would eat away at me like bacteria decaying leaves which is slow.

Throughout my whole mentally ranting and thinking, I had been paying attention to Harry who was now looking a little green around the gills. Obviously Russ, who I assumed that Harry had called, had informed my dear mate that semen would be the only liquid that would wake me up. _I mean come on Harry. Water, seriously? _I sighed to myself as I watched Harry hang up the phone, and slowly turn around to stare at the bed where I was laying completely still. I chuckled in amusement in my head; my mate looked like death had warmed over. Poor kid.

I watched and chuckled as Harry looked up and closed his eyes. His husky voice said, "Oh God, I cannot believe that I am seriously about to do this." He then took a deep breath in and began to take cautious, but steady steps towards the bed. He sat hesitantly down on the edge of the bed and stared at me with a confused expression on his face. I took notice that he sat as far away from me as he could get. I wish that I had a camera; this shit was priceless.

He then decided to move even further away from me; backing his body up so that he was resting against the headboard. I wanted to huff in annoyance. Now I would have to actually slither to him when I woke up; I hoped that I had the energy to get to him. I chuckled when he then proceeded to shift to and fro for a second. Obviously he was uncomfortable with the situation, and to tell you the truth I was a little too. The snake instincts were taking away most of my disgust at the thought of drinking down Harry's essence, but there was still the little human part of me that was recoiling violently. I mean if you think about it, cum is not the best tasting and I am gunna have to drink a whole load full ever couple days.

_Save me now Salazar_. I moaned to myself as I watched Harry reach down and unbutton his jeans, the zipper shortly following, and then his shirt coming off too._ I am about to watching Harry Potter wank so that he can feed me his essence. I am going to be scared for life. That is if I even manage to wake up! _I knew that if I could taste the air with my tongue I could taste nerves and embarrassment that Harry's body seemed to be oozing. Meanwhile I found this situation completely hilarious with a little embarrassment mixed in.

I started laughing when harry decided that he needed to give himself a pep-talk. _Oh Salazar, I wonder if I can preserve these memories and sell them once I am a wizard again. _"Bloody hell Harry, it is just a wank. You are just wanking for fun not for some semen drinking snake that just mated with you. Bloody hell." Harry moaned, and I busted out laughing even harder inside. I had thought that harry had come to accept what was about to happen, but I guess the full impact of what was happening just hit him.

"I am about to wank and give my fucking cream to a snake! A snake!" Harry continued to rant and then he breathed in deeply and let his head hit the headboard behind him. I watched as he continued to breathe in deeply, calming himself down rather quickly given the situation. I, of course, wanted to tell him to hurry up and wank so I could bite him for his incompetence.

"Don't think about it, just do it; your snake needs your help. Just suck it up Harry," He whispered to himself as he lifted his hips and pulled his jeans and boxers down his hips and off of his legs. I was glad that my eyes were on the sides of my heads; otherwise I would not have been able to see the godliness that was Harry stinkin' Potter. I had to give it to him; he had filled out nicely and those Goosebumps that were breaking out all over his lower half were just making my dry mouth water. It also didn't help that Harry then proceeded to bite his teeth into his bottom lip. "Okay well, fantasy time. You better damn well be worth this Dexter," My mate murmured as he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

_I hope that it is a nice fantasy o' mate of mine, _I said as I watched Harry, _because it won't be a fantasy when I wake up and get a hold of your cock. _

I could tell that he was struggling to find the right scene in his head, and briefly I wondered if it was a woman or a man that he was thinking about. Or maybe it would be both. I felt my body start to tingle as Harry became aroused; he had obviously found the right fantasy in his head. I watched with hungry eyes as his legs spread themselves apart and stayed. I had the perfect view of everything. The bed started to rock a little as Harry's hips started to rise off of the bed so that he could thrust into his hand. The hand that was gripping his cock hard was moving up and down faster and faster, and the pre-cum started to dribble down hitting his hand. I watched with lusty and hungry eyes.

The tingles in my body began to build; it was like my whole body had fallen asleep from the lack of blood and now the blood was rushing to return. The pins and needles feeling was almost unbearable, but the smell, oh the smell, in the air made it all worth it. Harry smelt amazing or to be more specific Harry's pre-cum smelt amazing. I felt my snake instincts completely over, and just like that my venom was retreating from my fangs and I was slithering across the bedspread with my mouth open, panting like I was a bitch in heat, and my hood flaring at random intervals.

I waited with abated breath as Harry's back arched and moans of pleasure continued to escape from Harry's throat. They seemed to be increasing in interval so I knew that he was getting close, and there was also the fact that a little voice in the back of my head was telling me that he was. It was weird, but I guess that because of the mate bond, I would always be able to tell when Harry was wanking and coming. Just the information that I wanted to know all the time too.

I positioned myself so that I could strike just at the right time; I knew that I couldn't sink my teeth until Harry was coming or he would feel great pain and his dick would shrivel up faster that water would dry up in the desert. And that obviously meant that I wouldn't get my semen, and I would stuck in that almost coma state again. And that my friends was not happening on my watch.

"Draco…" Harry whispered as he arched his back, letting out a tell of pleasure. Obviously he was not aware of saying anything because he was still wanking; I was a little shocked that he had said my name which meant that I was the man in his fantasy. I smiled smug; I was in Harry Potter's fantasies. _Ha take that Weaselette!_ I sung in my head gleefully. _I am in Harry's fantasy and you are not! Winner winner chicken dinner!_

And with that last thought, Harry screamed in pleasure and I struck, sinking my fangs in right behind the head of Harry's cock. I unhinged my jaw quickly, my mouth completely surrounding Harry's thick cock, and started to swallow the thick streams of semen that flowed out. I knew that I was starting to glow as I continued to swallow Harry's essence; my body was absorbing Harry's magic and due to the excess that the powerful wizard provided, my body had to get rid of it by glowing. I only hoped that I didn't glow for hours on end.

Finally Harry slumped down, his orgasm coming to an end.

"Bloody hell," He moaned as he closed his eyes. His breath was coming in pants as he tried to catch his breath, and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I went to try to pull from Harry's dick, but for some reason my fangs wouldn't come out of Harry. I felt bad for the guy; it had to bloody hurt having a snake's fangs stuck in your dick. My small movement caused Harry to become aware of my presence.

"Feeling better then Dexter?" Harry asked in a tired voice.

_Umm… Yes I am. Are you okay?_ I answered awkwardly because I mean, I still had my fangs buried deep in the guy's dick.

"I am doing just dandy," Harry said as he dragged a hand through his sweat drenched black locks. I once again moved my head, trying to pull my fangs out to no avail. And once again, Harry caught the movement. I guess that I was moving his dick too when I tried to pry my fangs. "What are you doing Dexter?" Harry asked as he opened his eyes.

I could only imagine what he saw. A six foot, black and very intimidating snake lying in between his legs with two giant fangs buried in the skin right behind the head of his cock. I am sure that it would scare and scar anyone. Harry's eyes widened and his mouth opened as he choked out a breath.

"Oh god…" Harry murmured and then his eyes rolled back in his head, and he was out cold. Thankfully when I tried to pull my fangs out, they came easily. I guess that Harry just had to see and accept that I was going to be drinking from his cock every couple days. I chuckled as I thought about all of the nice embarrassing dirt that I now hand about Harry; life was good. My tongue flickered out, the air tasting of sex, sweat, and cum. A shiver went down my scaly body. I was actually quite surprised at the taste of Harry. Maybe it was because I was a snake and I was Harry's mate, but he actually tasted quite, dare I say, good. I wouldn't mind tasting him again.

W_hat a wimp_. I thought as I stared at the boy-who-lived-to-pass-out. I only hoped that he wouldn't pass out again when I would ask him why he said the name Draco. _This day just can't get any better._ And with that I coiled myself onto Harry's stomach and waited for him to wake up.

**Right. Well *blushes* I can't believe that I wrote that. *face palm* Don't judge me!**

**Until next time *hides behind couch***

**Lost**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all!**

**Welcome to the next chapter. There is only one more after this one. Thank you to all that are reading. I got a question from a reader, BloodyRoses, and figured that I would answer here. I describe Draco as black and silver because Black Mamba snakes are a combination of black and silver. Each snake can have a different amount of colors, but the inside of the snake's mouth is black, which is one of the reason's why the snakes got their name. Hope that helps!**

**No warning for this chapter.. I think. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing. **

Harry groaned and rolled his head to the side only to smack right into the headboard that he was resting his head on. "What the fuck?" Harry moaned as he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly; the sunlight that was streaming in from his window was killing his eyes and his head. _What happened? Did I get drunk and pass out?_ Harry asked himself as he looked around his small room at his Aunt's house; there was no alcohol that he could see in the vicinity of the room. Harry moaned out loud and closed his eyes bringing a hand up to rub at his face.

"Bloody hell," Harry moaned in pain. His whole body hurt for some reason, and his neck had this awful creak in it from the way that he had been sleeping. "I am never sleeping upright ever again. Worst decision of my life," Harry said out loud to himself as he tried to get the crick out of his neck with a groan with a massage. He paused in his movements when he realized that something heavy was in his lap. And this something was way too heavy to be a snake. _Did I have sex with someone?_ Harry didn't want to open his eyes; he didn't want to see the damage done or who he had fucked or let fuck him. Harry assumed that he fucked them though; it wasn't often that he let someone fuck him. It was a control thing.

Harry slowly opened his eyes after taking a deep breath and looked down. He blinked. And then blinked again thinking that his eyes were deceiving him and brought up his hands to rub at his eyes, but when he reopened them, it was still the same thing. _What the bloody hell? _Harry blinked again and frowned when he realized that he was in fact seeing something real when he lightly poked the person in the face and came in contact with solid flesh. He really did have Draco Malfoy in his lap. Sound asleep and drooling right next to Harry's cock. In fact, it looked like Draco was almost sucking his balls with each breathe, he was so damn close to Harry's cock. And now that he thought about it, Harry was pretty sure that he could feel a line of drool traveling down his thigh muscle. That was kind of disgusting. And he wasn't freaking out about it which was weird. Why wasn't he freaking out about this? He didn't even know where in the hell Draco had come from. Harry knew that he only other living creature in the room was Dexter. _Wait! Where the hell is Dexter?_ Harry screeched to himself as he flung himself up, dislodging Draco from his place in Harry's lap in the process.

"Dexter?" Harry said frantically out loud as he started scrounging around the room for his snake mate and completely forgetting about a disheveled looking Draco on his bed with a line of drool running down his chin. "Dexter? Where are you? You can come out now. I am sorry that I forgot to…Err… Feed you, but it won't happen again. You can have as much of my semen as you need. Just come out! Please!" _Aunt Petunia is going to freak out if she finds him before me._

Harry froze when he heard a snort from behind him and then a rustle of sheets. Harry had forgotten that Draco Malfoy was somehow in his room. _This is just fucking perfect! I have to find a runaway snake and deal with a Slytherin snake in my room. First find Dexter and then deal with Malfoy. Okay, good plan Harry. Bloody hell, I am losing it; I am talking to myself. _Harry thought to himself as he looked under his bed.

"You lost it long ago, Potter," Draco drawled with his usually snarky arse voice. Harry chose to ignore it.

Harry threw some of his clothes and items that Russ had given him yesterday to other the side of his pathetic looking room. _I really should try to organize this room more_, Harry thought to himself since it was the second time in a span of half a day that he had to search frantically for something. "Dexter! Come here!" Harry exclaimed as he shoved some of Dudley's old clothes from the closet out of the way; truthfully Harry wasn't even sure how they had gotten out of the closet.

"The snake isn't a dog, Potter. He isn't going to come to you just because you called him. Use your Gryffindor brain for Merlin's sake," Draco drawled as he sprawled himself out over Harry's bed and closed his eyes again. _Damn, this bed is really comfortable,_ Draco thought to himself as he snuggled deeper into the bed.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Harry said as he stood up and walked to his small closet only to start throwing random old toys and items out of it. Draco smirked as he looked around the room; Harry really was making a mess not that it hadn't been a mess before though. Draco, of course, could tell him that it was pointless to look for Dexter for Dexter was not lost or a runaway pet, but where would the fun in that? Draco laughed to himself as he heard Harry call for Dexter inside his head once again. Draco had to give Harry credit, the man certainly didn't give up.

_Yes?_ Draco finally hissed back after Potter continued to call him. It was starting to get annoying. And Draco also wanted to go back to sleep.

_Where in the bloody hell are you? _Harry hissed back frantically and a little angrily. Draco watched with amusement when Harry stood up frantically in the closet and hit his head on a shelf with a curse. Draco chuckled to himself.

_I am downstairs watching some fat whales eat some disgusting looking food._ Dexter hissed back. _They won't give me any though. _

"What?" Harry choked out as he started to frantically shove stuff out of the way in the closet and fell down into a heap of random things when his foot got caught. "Oh god," Harry said as finally managed to escape from the confines of his closet and jog to the door with his stomach in knots. He was going to kill his snake. Mate. Whatever in the hell the snake was to him. Dexter was going to die a very slow and painful death.

"Harry not that I don't mind the view, but I don't think that your family would appreciate you walking out of your room butt naked, ya?" Draco drawled as he folded his hands underneath his head and smiled innocently at Harry with wide gleaming eyes. Harry spun himself around and blushed when he realized that he was about to run about in his aunt's house with nothing on but his birthday suit. Harry blushed harder and tried to cover himself, only to realize that Draco was not trying to cover himself up in any way; in fact, Draco seemed to be flaunting and pointing out his assets with a flashing neon sign. "Oh relax, on mate of mine, it isn't anything that I haven't already seen or _sunk_ my teeth into," Draco said as he grinned evilly and waited for the line to compute in Harry's mind.

"What? Draco that makes…Oh bloody hell…You're…How…When…Great blazing balls of fire!" Harry exclaimed as he quickly grabbed his package and cupped it protectively with one hand and automatically turned so that he was shielding himself from Draco and those…Teeth.

Draco hummed to himself. _I honestly thought that it would take longer for that to sink in._

_You know that I can still hear you right?_ Harry asked as he moved forward and tried to swat at Draco's leg, but Draco moved it away in the nick of time. Harry's hand was still cupping himself and Draco smiled at that amused.

_Don't worry, dominant, I am not hungry any more._ Draco said with a leer as he stared straight as Harry's somewhat covered cock and licked his lips.

Harry managed to whack Draco on the head; Draco huffed and moved his body so that he was further away from Harry than he would like but knowing that Harry needed a little space to process all of the new information.

"We have a lot to talk about, Dexter," Harry murmured as he shifted on the bed and finally let go on his cock but moved his arms so that they were crossed over his lap. Draco rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

_You could say that again, Harry._

"You godfather has been very worried about you lately; he would want to know what has happened to you over the past couple weeks. I thought that he was about to hex my head off he has been so fucking worried," Harry murmured quietly as he stared at his mate with a hint of distrust and confusion. The feelings coursing through Harry were so confusing; now that he was so close to Draco, he wanted to touch and caress every single spot on the man, but…It was Draco Malfoy; the very same boy that had made his life hell for years.

"Well then, we should bring him here then," Draco said neutrally. His expression closing down so quickly that Harry frowned at him and felt the need to reach out and try to comfort his mate.

_I'll go find a knife then,_ Harry said as he stood up and wandered about the room looking for his pants from yesterday.

_What in the world do we need a knife for? _Dexter asked Harry a little flabbergasted and scared; memories of his father and Vold…The Dark Lord threatening to overflow into his mind as Harry withdrew a knife from one of his pants pockets. Draco didn't think that he would be able to keep calm if Harry cut him. In fact, the minute that Draco saw blood he was pretty sure that he was going to panic.

_The only way to get him out of that damn dungeon is if one of his wards is injured so I need a knife in order to hurt myself. Come on Dexter, keep up with me here. _

Draco sneered yet relieved at Harry in his head. _Don't make me bite you._ Harry didn't comment on the fact that Draco's comment held a lot less bite than normal.

_You already have. Twice._ Harry said drily as he walked around the room and made sure the door was closed and locked. "So which one of us is spilling the blood?" Harry asked as he grinned a little at Draco. Harry knew that Draco would never want to be the one that was cut.

Draco sneered at Harry and moved all of his limbs away from within the vicinity of Harry and his bloody knife. Harry didn't notice the faint trembles that had started to shake Draco's body when the knife had appeared.

"I guess that it means that it is me. Don't let me die from blood loss, ya Dexter?" Harry said with a little grin before placing the knife on his arm and cutting long and deep down his arm. Harry whimpered in pain before letting the knife fall down to the ground with a clank and splatter of blood droplets.

Draco gasped and sprang into action, "You goddamn Gryffindor! You just need a little blood not your whole body's worth!" Draco snapped as he grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the ground and pressed it against the long cut in Harry's arm. He had no idea where Harry's wand was, and he was sure that it wasn't within reach. So for now, they would just have to wait for his godfather to get here.

"Well at least he will be here fast," Harry said as he gasped in pain when Draco pressed harder on the wound to try to stop the flow of blood. Draco snorted but didn't say anything. There was nothing that he could say anyways. _You stupid, stupid Gryffindor_, Draco murmured to himself almost affectionately in his head forgetting that Harry could also hear him. Draco also missed the smile that spread across Harry's face as the black haired boy closed his eyes and moved closer to the warmth that Draco was emitting. Later they both would admit that it was just the mate bond that was making them act that way. After all, they would never willing cuddle closer. It was just a preposterous idea.

They both laid there, naked, waiting for their savior to show up and the fury and wrath that they were sure to have directed at them when he arrived. Draco swallowed and hoped to God that his godfather didn't tan his arse red.

* * *

Severus Snape sighed and sank back into the worn leather chair contently. A fire roared in the fireplace casting shadows that danced on the wall with ease, and a feeling of peace and quiet was in the house. Not that there was anyone else in the house to make noise, but every once in a while there would be a brat or two that would cause ruckus. Severus duly noted that he would have to invite his brats over one day soon otherwise they were sure to fuss that Severus forgot them. But Severus knew that they knew that they were too important and too big of pains in the arses to forget. Severus was just thankful that Draco had managed to get out from under his father's control; of course, he was concerned about where the boy was but Severus knew that Draco would turn up when he was ready. That did not mean that Severus wasn't worried about the boy; the longer that Draco was gone, the more and more concerned he was becoming. Harry, being the courageous Gryffindor that he was, had commented on it the last time that he had come over and Severus had almost hexed the boy into next week.

Severus was not a man to show emotion, and for Harry to actually be able to see the worry and comment on it meant that Severus was going beyond the concerned and worrying phase. There was nothing that Severus could do though; he had already tried all of the spells and potions that he knew of, but Draco had hidden himself well. Almost too well in fact; if Draco didn't show up in the next week than Severus was going to be having a word with Lucius.

Severus opened one of his favorite potions journals written by the man that had developed the original truth serum and flipped to the last page that he had stopped on. He always loved reading the journal and laughing at the stupidity of the man; Severus had made the truth serum so much stronger and better by changing the formula over the years. The journal was his favorite because it was so ridiculous.

With another sigh and a quick back rub against his favorite leather chair, Severus knew that nothing could ruin this day. It was his day to relax and enjoy. After all, it was Sunday and no one, not even Dumbledore, dared to disturb Severus Snape on a Sunday. It was his day off dammit, and he was determined to enjoy it by reading his favorite book, writing some ideas down in his journal, and not make any potions. At all.

Severus took a small sip of whiskey and with vigor that few and far from in between have seen started to read.

_Due to my last failed attempt to produce the potion, I decided that I need to approach it in a different way._ Severus thought that the man was an idiot for even saying that; of course the potion was a failure. You cannot mix dragon blood with that strong of an acid. Any respectable potions master would know that. Severus truly admired the man; he was brilliant, but only after many, many failed attempts._ I would not accomplish anything by forcing the herbs to mix together, and the Monkswood may have not been the best choice for the base component. _"Oh great Salazar Slytherin," Severus grumbled to himself with an eye roll. Severus thought that he maybe shouldn't find this journal so amusing anymore because he had read it so many times, but each time that he went to re-read it, it just seemed to get more amusing and funnier. _I decided that some deadlier and more dangerous ingredients were needed, and set out to find them._ "Oh cause that is just going to make it all better. Let's combine more dangerous components and see what I can blow up," Severus once again grumbled and sighed, "He is like a first year. I bloody hate first years."_ I first got…_

A loud piercing alarm shattered the peace and quiet. Severus jumped up, wand brandished and ready to go and eyes wide and focused, before realizing that the alarm was one of the ones that he set on his brats that had the potential of being harmed in their homes.

"Blubbering bloody hell," Severus said as he put his hand on his pounding heart and tried to calm it down. Of course he ignored his frantically beating heart when the alarm started to sound louder which meant that he was needed immediately because the brat was in serious danger. "Of all of the days that this could have happened," Severus murmured and he sprang into action running to get his bag that was filled with healing potions and salves. Severus always went into these situations fully prepared; he never knew what had happened to one of the boys and he didn't know how bad their injuries were until he got there. He wished that he could set up a better way to know, but this was the best that he could do for now.

With a quick look around the room to make sure that he had everything, Severus prepared himself for the worst, grabbed his wand, and apparated away. He landed on the doorstep on Private Drive. Without even knocking at the door, Severus cast an unlocking spell and made his way inside. The use of the point me spell had Severus going upstairs and to a door that was shut and locked.

Severus took a deep breathe in to prepare himself for the worst, and opened the door with a quick shove only to freeze and gasp at the sight before him. His godson was lying, naked, on the floor with a bleeding Potter. Severus narrowed his eyes when he saw that Potter was also naked. He was going to murder the Gryffindor brat if he found out that Potter had been the one to hide Draco away for weeks without letting him know that his own godson was safe and sound, but regardless, he was going to kill Potter because he was naked with his godson. On the floor. Potter really needed more tact.

"You two better start talking," Severus growled as he stepped into the room and shut the door while glaring at Draco and Harry.

"Hi Uncle Sev," Draco said with a wide grin that made Severus want to hex it off.

* * *

Greg hummed to himself as he wiped the wizard's skin with an alcohol swab, "There you go, honey. We are all done. That wasn't too bad was it now?" Greg teased as he stood up from his stool with a shake of his hips and arse. He knew that the wizard in the chair was staring at his arse and wanted to give him a little show. It wouldn't hurt anything; it wasn't like the man was going to be going home with him or anything.

"No it was much more _pleasurable_ than I thought that it would be," the wizard, whose name Greg had already forgotten, purred in a husky and deep voice. Greg grinned like a cat that had caught a canary and put the needle and clamp that he had in his hand from the piercing that he had just done on the wizard's cock in the sink. Greg had thought that the wizard was going to back out right as he clamp the head of the man's cock from the ashen appearance that the wizard's face had taken on, but he had pulled through in the end. And damn did it look good of Greg had anything to say about it. Which he did.

"It always is, honey. People are scared for nothing," Greg said good-naturally as he turned around and leaned on the sink's edge and leered at the man with a hint of lust in his eyes. Greg oddly felt the urge to fan himself from the tension and heat that was building up in the room.

"I imagine that it would hurt worse if it had to heal the muggle way though. One wouldn't be able to use their cock for weeks," the wizard said as he eyed Greg's relaxed posed hungrily.

"Which is why I healed your cock for you; I didn't want you to have any hurtful boo-boos. Besides, it was too pretty to leave all red, and I didn't want you to be in pain or not be able to use your cock. That would be a great disappointment," Greg said as he took a step forward then stepped back and reached for the door. The ominous sound of the lock clicking into place had the wizard scooting forward in his chair. "We should test out how pleasurable that piercing is too," Greg purred as he stalked forward watching the wizard eyeing his forming impressive bulge.

Greg grinned when he saw the wizard's cock give a twitch of life and Greg stalked forward like a predator hunting its prey. He had been having an itch lately, and this was the perfect way to get scratch at it. After all, Russ was being a bit bitchy lately and hadn't wanted to fuck Greg. He couldn't understand in the faintest idea why, but Greg didn't argue with the man.

"Clothes. Off. Now," The wizard growled as he stood up fully from the chair and stared down at Greg. Greg licked his lips and shivered at the dominant and commanding tone that the wizard had spoken in.

"Yes, sir," Greg whispered submissively as he reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt as the wizard leered at him. Greg smiled smugly to himself when the man became too impatient with his slow teasing and ripped the shirt off causing the buttons to fly everywhere in the room.

Greg moaned and arched his back when the wizard latched his mouth to one of Greg's nipples; Greg tangled his hands in the wizard's soft locks right as an alarm went off in the shop. Greg cursed and shoved the wizard away and quickly unlocked and ran out of the room to his desk. After hitting his knee against the edge and opening the wrong drawer, Greg grabbed the alarm that he had set to alert when Harry was hurt and ran out of his shop yelling that he was sorry and he would be back. The wizard stood naked in the open doorway as he watched the shirtless tattoo artist run down Knockturn Alley. He chuckled to himself and closed the door deciding that the wait would be more than worth it.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Harry groaned as Snape moved Draco out of the way and knelt down by Harry's side. Snape removed the bloody, dirty shirt from the cut on Harry's arm and hissed when he saw the angry, bleeding deep cut that adored Harry's arm.

"Why you thought that this would be the smartest thing to get me here, I will never know. Why didn't you just send a message with a bloody owl or send a patronus? Idiot boy," Snape lectured as he motioned Draco forward to put pressure on the gauze that Snape had laid on the wound while he dug around in his bag for the correct paste.

_You are an imbecile. _Draco said again as he pushed a little harder than necessary on the wound.

Harry hissed, very snake like, at Draco. _Do not lecture me right now, Dexter. I am your dominant mate and I will not stand for it._ Harry said with a commanding tone that Draco knew he could not ignore. Immediately Draco backed down and showed his neck to his dominant mate. Harry nodded in satisfaction and moved his hurt arm a little to tell his mate to put pressure on the wound. Draco immediately pushed down a little, but no were near as hard as he had before. He didn't want his mate mad at him.

"I am still waiting for this explanation," Snape said as he finally found the correct paste and shooed Draco away so that he could apply it. Draco didn't go far, but rather leaned down and buried his face in Harry's neck with a whine. Harry did nothing to discourage the action, and actually moved his good arm to run a hand through Draco's blonde hair. Snape paused in his healing and watched them before narrowing his eyes and continuing on with the healing. He knew that the boys would explain when he was done healing Harry's arm, and even if they didn't want too, Severus would make them.

Severus finished with the paste and turned around to grab some more gauze. Mumbling under his breathe about idiots, Severus turned around and froze. Draco was gone. _What the hell?_ Severus said as he looked dumbfounded around the room, but still his godson was nowhere to be found. Only a dangerous looking black snake that was currently curled up against Harry's shoulder who looked completely at ease with the whole thing. He looked content even.

Severus jerked as the snake moved. "Merlin's beard," Severus whispered, shocked, as he realized that the snake was Draco. And that was right about when door to the bedroom swung open with a bang as it smashed against the wall. Severus cursed under this breath when he saw Draco the snake hiss loudly and went into a defensive mode by coiling up tightly. Severus watched as Draco the snake jumped at the intruder when they didn't heed his warning hiss but instead stepped further into the room. Severus heard Harry shout now and go to try to catch Draco the snake, but he was too late and Draco had already struck his mark.

**Hope everyone has a great weekend!**

**Until next time,**

**Lost**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the last chapter! Sorry it took me a little to get it out. PLEASE be safe for anyone that is going onto Spring Break.. But have fun :) It is my birthday over spring break so I am excited! **

** Thank you for reading; I hope that you enjoyed the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money from this writing.**

I heard someone scream loudly and the sound of quick footsteps as someone tried to jump out of the way as I traveled through the air to strike; I heard Harry shouting to stop in my head, but I ignored it. This man could potentially hurt my mate who was injured, and I was running on pure instinct. This man would not be getting to Harry; I would not allow it. Venom flowed freely in the black mouth as I opened wide.

Just as I was about to sink my teeth into soft human flesh, someone grabbed the end of my tail and yanked me backwards in a quick movement that made me a little sick and disoriented. It didn't help that I did not like being touched by anyone other than my mate. I hissed in fury and recovered quickly, turning the upper half of my body around and viciously sinking my teeth into the hand that was holding the end of my tail. I hissed cruelly as I injected my venom in a millisecond and then removing my fangs just as quickly. I squirmed around, trying to wiggle out of the man's grasp, but not succeeding. I stopped moving for just a few seconds and smirked as a gasp of pain and low whine was emitted from the person that dared stop me. Secretly I hoped that my venom would kill them; they had stopped me from protecting _my_ mate, and that pissed me off.

I had to protect my mate, and this person who was holding me was getting in the way. Harry had already been hurt enough and I would not allow him to be hurt further. I twisted and struck the man's hand again, but still was not let go. It angered my further. I struck again and instead of immediately letting go, I dug my fangs in deeper and held on. I was sickeningly pleased with the fact that the man was panting heavily and whining with every breath.

_Shh, Dexter. It is okay; I am fine. No one is hurting me. Shh, baby. Calm down. _I heard the soft voice of my mate whispering in the back of my head and felt a soft hand running up and down my back even as I hissed and dug my fangs in deeper. _Draco. Dexter. Draco.. Please, calm down, baby. Everything is okay. _

Slowly but surely I managed to come back to myself as my instincts calmed down and I became more aware of my surroundings. I came to realize that the man's voice was my mate's voice and his hands were the ones rubbing soothingly up and down my scaled back. Soon enough, I was practically limp in Harry's hands and if I was a cat instead of a snake, I would have been purring in contentment. I slowly slithered up, winding myself around Harry's arm with ease as his fingers trailed over my body as I moved, until I settled myself across his shoulders and let my head rest against his collarbone. My tongue lazily flickered out to taste the air and I relaxed further when I realized that it was just Greg that was in the room. He wasn't a danger.

_Sorry, Harry._ I murmured softly and sincerely into Harry's mind as I nuzzled his chin. I was just lucky that Harry had been made immune when I originally bit him and made my mate mark. He didn't say anything but let me know that I was forgiven by lightly rubbing the tip of his finger against my nose.

"I bloody hate that snake, short stuff!" Greg shouted as he came out from the messy closet that he had jumped in to get out of the way from my attack. "And I am pretty sure that the little shit hates me too. God damn snakes," Greg grumbled as he threw off one of Harry's old shirts that had gotten caught on his belt and into back into the closet. I chuckled to myself as Greg struggled to get the shirt off and then stumbled only to fall flat on his face when the pair of pants that were caught on his shoes got in the way. "See!" Greg cried as he lifted himself up to rest on his elbows. "That bloody thing is laughing at me right now! It likes seeing me hurt or humiliating myself!"

"I think everyone likes seeing you humiliate yourself because you do it to yourself. And why don't you put that on instead of throwing it away there, Greggy?" Harry asked in amusement as he looked at the flustered, shirtless man lying on the ground.

Greg glared at Harry and huffed in exasperation, "I am allowed to flaunt my body if I want too." Greg teasingly ran a hand up his chest and pinched a nipple before sitting up and cursing as he tried to untangle himself. "You should clean up your room every once in a while."

_He is an idiot._ I murmured to Harry as I squirmed to find a warmer place on my mate's body to rest. I had already forgotten how bloody cold it was as a snake without something to keep me warm.

"Dexter says you are an idiot, and you know that I don't stay here often. I am only here because I knew that Molly would freak out if I brought a bloody snake to her home," Harry said as he lifted an arm and gently stroked me on the head. I hissed softly and tightened myself around his neck as I watched the action before me play out. I chucked to myself; it was going to be like a soap-opera in a few minutes. Especially Severus was still sitting on the ground dumbfounded and angry at the fact that he still didn't know what in the hell was going on. I lifted my head up, excited, as Severus opened his mouth. _Damn, I wish that I could eat some popcorn right now._

"What in the bloody blundering hell is going on?" Severus shouted exasperated and confused beyond belief. It also didn't help that the two men had forgotten about him momentarily.

"Ohh well look what we have here. Harry you didn't tell me that you had a professor friend; you know how I love professor and their _way with words_," Greg purred teasingly as he stood up with an attractive stumble and walked with a sway over to Severus. "So, who are you hot stuff?" Greg asked with a purr as he ran a hand up Severus's chest.

_Is he hitting on Snape?_ Harry thought incredulously to me as I felt his cheeks puff out from trying to hold in laughter.

_That would be a resounding yes._ I said back as Greg moved forward into Severus's personal space even closer and lightly nipped at Severus's neck before Severus shoved the man away. I had to give it to Greg though, he certainly did not give up even when the situation seemed impossible and implausible. I chuckled as I watched Greg's fingers slowly start to climb Severus's arm again who I swore looked a little flushed and weak-kneed. The situation was entirely amusing to Harry and I; I also found it a little disturbing since Severus was my godfather. Harry looked like he was about to bust a gut and I wasn't much better; the only thing that was helping me was that I was a snake and therefore I couldn't physically laugh. Harry, on the other hand, was probably going to die of laughter.

I laughed to myself in my head as Severus caught Greg's wandering and wayward hand with a vice grip. "No one that you will ever have the privilege of knowing," Severus hissed as he threw Greg's arm away and stepped back away from Greg with a vicious sneer. I hissed in amusement when Greg just smiled widely at Severus.

"Oh I like you," Greg purred.

"Harry, get this bumbling fool away from me. Now. Before I resort to castrating him," Severus hissed as he glared at Greg as if he was the worst scum on the face of the earth. _Greg is in over his head,_ I said to Harry as I squirmed around a little bit to get more comfortable.

Greg gasped and then smirked slyly. His eyes lighting up, Greg whispered loudly enough for both Harry and Dexter to hear, "Oh so that is how you like to play? Well I'll be your _student_ any day that you wanna play, _professor_. All you have to do is say the word," Greg said huskily as he walked his fingers up Severus's arm with each word.

I fell off of Harry's shoulders in shock as I proceeded to die of laughter inside. I didn't even notice when my body restored itself back into my human form and my laughter mixed with Harry's to bounce off of the bedroom walls. When I crumpled to the ground and wrapped my arms around myself to try to hold my stomach together as my stomach and chest heaved to catch a breath, I heard Severus gasp and move forward. I was still laughing as he wrapped me in his arms and held me tight. Harry backed away to stand by Greg to give Severus and I some sense of privacy.

"You are alive!" Severus exclaimed as he pulled back to look at me with tear filled eyes. I considered Severus to be my father; he had always been there for me and I could only imagine what I had put him through when I had disappeared without a word. I knew that he would have assumed that I was fine for a couple days, but as the days added up and became weeks and then months, I knew he had thought the worst. I couldn't believe that I had put him through a little bit of hell.

I smiled and nodded. "I am sorry for making you think otherwise," I stated with a shaky voice and pulled the man closer. Severus easily picked me up and cuddled me close on his lap; it was like I had never even left. Severus knew how to hold me to make me feel safe and secure. I smiled and gripped Severus's shirt with a tight fist as I tucked my head under his chin. "I missed you."

Severus hummed and pressed a kiss to the crown of my head. "I missed you too." We sat there for a few moments just relaxing and reassuring each other that I was okay. "I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but how in the world did you end up as a Black Mamba snake in Harry's care?"

I laughed a little and looked up to the man I considered my father with a grim smile. "It is a rather long story."

"Well I have lots of time," Severus said with a significant look that made me squirm. I had forgotten how scary the man's serious don't fuck with my look was.

"It started…" I told the tale with quiet voice; I hadn't even noticed that Greg and Harry had left the room at some point. I knew that my mate wouldn't like the whole story, but I also knew that he would want me to tell him on my own. He deserved to hear it from my own mouth with him sitting in front of me like the good mate that he was. I also wanted him to be able to cuddle me close and murmur that everything was alright. I knew that he would make it all better with those simple words and keep the nightmares at bay. His presence was very soothing.

I continued my tale with soft words and tear filled eyes; it was hard to talk about my father and his vicious ways. I still didn't know how he could treat me, his only son, the way that he had, but I probably would never know or understand. Severus said that they only thing that I could do was learn to accept and move one.

I know that I have a long ways to go; with almost being raped by my father and Voldemort, I know that I will never be quite right. I think that is okay; I was never quite right beforehand anyways. But my mate would be by my side the rest of my life to help me through it just as I would help him through the tough times. It was my job as a mate and lover to be what he needed me to be. I promised myself then and there that I would be the best mate that anyone could ever ask for.

I know that Voldemort was still alive and that Harry would be at the center of everything that was to come, but I also know that he will have me by his side and that I will never allow anyone to hurt him. I would pull Severus into this plan too; he man was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Severus laughed at me a little when I told him very seriously that I would be staying with Harry for the summer and for the rest of my life. It was like the man didn't remember that I had just transferred from a snake form. I needed to be with Harry and we would figure things out along the way. It was better for people to think that I was dead anyways though I would hate staying in the Gryffindor dorm with the Weasel. Hopefully, Harry would allow me to scare the shit out of him one night. But I would sacrifice myself and put up with the red and gold colors because in the end it wasn't really a sacrifice. It was me being able to be with my mate and protect him from all the other boys that would try to take him from me. After all, he is my mate and I am the only one allowed to hurt, use, and love him. By biting him of course.

**Ehh not my best ending, but it was all that I had in me. Thanks y'all. **

**Until next story,**

**Lost**


End file.
